A Prick from A Rose
by Hita-Chan
Summary: AU story. In the world of Ouran, two gangs rage against war. The rich king, Tamaki of the North Kingdom, is left dead on Prince Kyoya's Palace grounds, killed by one of the gang's leaders. Can the soon to be crowned king, Prince Kyoya save his kingdom? OCs in this story. OCxKyoya, HaruhixKyoya, OCxKaoru, MorixOCxHoney.
1. Prolouge

A Prick from the Rose

Chapter 1

A/N: Thank you BeyondLawlietL for helping me start this! It means a lot to me! This story will be in Third Person POV.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my Oc's!

* * *

><p>Characters and Where they stand:<br>Kyoya Ohtori: Prince/King of the South Kingdom  
>Takashi 'Mori' Morinozuka: Former gang leader and is now a skilled assassin working for Prince Kyoya<br>Mitsukuni 'Honey' Haninozuka: Former gang leader and is now a skilled assassin working for Prince Kyoya  
>Tamaki Suoh: Kyoya's acquaintance and King to the North Kingdom<br>Kaoru Hitachiin: Works for Blue Rose as an adviser/assistant for Krista  
>Hikaru Hitachiin: Works for Red Rose as an adviserassistant for Tayler  
>Twins are not allowed to see each other unless in combat or else they risk death<br>Aylin Cardeston: Krista's best friend and is second in command for Blue Rose Gang  
>Rose Fells: Second in command in Red Rose Gang<br>Krista Lochart-Endeles: Leader of Blue Rose Gang, Kyoya's sweetheart  
>Mya Corona: Works at Kyoya's palace as a former gang member and is now a skilled assassin, Kyoya's friend and adviser<br>Tayler Lochart: Strict, tough Red Rose Gang leader, Krista's sister

* * *

><p>There is a world called Ouran. Ouran is a world that is split in half. There is the North Kingdom, ruled by newly crowned King Tamaki. Then there is the South Kingdom, ruled by soon to be crowned king, Prince Kyoya. Now the North Kingdom is a quiet, friendly, tranquil kingdom. There is green grass, luscious trees, beautiful flowers, and lovely roads and sidewalks. The buildings are painted beautifully and are decorated in a very nice way. The citizens are all happy and there are hardly ever any crimes. Then when you get to the edge of the North Kingdom, heading towards the South Kingdom, there is a huge stone and metal caged wall like barricade. There are guards on both sides. When you get passed it, everything still looks nice and such. But when you get into the actual kingdom, then you see garbage and litter and see that there are lots of ruined alley ways. This is because there are two major rival gangs in this kingdom. They are called Blue Rose Gang and Red Rose Gang.<p>

With Krista

It was around 5 P.M. and a girl with dark breeches and a dark long sleeved shirt with a dark brown short sleeved shirt on over it. She had dark shoes on and if it was completely black out, you wouldn't even be able to see her. She would blend in with her surroundings. A little bit of the street lamp's dimmed golden light reflected on her face to show that she had hair that was a little bit longer than her shoulders, but it was in a pony tail. Her eyes shone with a green color, they were like an almost yellowish green color. She had a small simple smirk on her light pink lips. She walked down the street with confidence and held one hand in her pocket. She stopped and you could see that her hand was tightening on whatever she had in her pocket.

With Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tayler

"This is your fault!" a cold sharp female voice rang out.

"But, boss—!" Hikaru tried to say.

"Silence! I was not speaking to you, Hikaru!" 'Boss' replied.

Hikaru closed his mouth and looked over to his twin. He mouthed an 'I'm sorry' and turned away.

"Boss, please!" Kaoru cried.

"You will call me Tayler. I am no longer your boss. You are banned from Red Rose! And since Hikaru is a part of the gang, if you ever come near him, expect death." Tayler hissed, stepping forward.

Kaoru tried to step back, only to find that he was cornered. He looked over to his brother with a pleading expression, silently begging him to help.

Hikaru wasn't even looking; he was facing the wall so he didn't have to see. Meanwhile, Tayler had Kaoru pinned to the wall and was basically being held at gun point. She pushed the gun up against the front of his neck, making him gag.

"You know how easy it would be to pull the trigger, right here, right now? No one would even notice. And everyone knows that when there's a gunshot to stay indoors. It always has to do with the gang war going on." Tayler chuckled and pulled the gun away from his neck.

She turned around and started to walk away a little bit. Kaoru began to relax and get away from the wall when a gunshot went off and then there was a searing pain in his left leg. He yelled out of pain and shock and fell to the ground. He grabbed his leg and was met with the warm feeling of the red liquid known as blood. He looked up and tried to blink the tears away.

"Haha! You thought I was going to leave you unharmed? Really?" Tayler sneered. "Do you even know me?"

She shot at his shoulder and the bullet just barely missed. But it still grazed it, and with the thin cotton shirt Kaoru was wearing it was able to tear it and cut it just enough for blood to trickle out slowly. Kaoru held back any sound that would have came out.

Tayler smirked happily and aimed her gun once more for his right arm, right above his elbow. She fired it and watched the bullet lodge itself right into his arm. This time Kaoru wasn't able to hold back his scream and the scream tore right out into the air. He looked back to where Hikaru had been standing but he was gone. He turned to look back in front of himself and saw that Tayler had made her usual quiet, quick escape.

He felt weak and limp so he settled for watching the blood make puddles and trickle down his skin. He watched the different patterns and paths it made.

With Kyoya

Kyoya was out taking a walk in his garden when he smelled something foul. It smelled like blood, he almost gagged. He followed the smell and found a dead body, in a huge puddle of blood. He stared at the body in horror, for it was not just any body, no it was King Tamaki of the North Kingdom.

Kyoya noticed that there was something pinned to his shirt. He carefully walked over and ripped the crinkled piece of paper off the body and read it carefully,

_To Prince Kyoya,_

_This I believe is the other king. What do think of his makeover? He should be more careful where he walks and what he listens to. He got in my way and learned something he was not supposed to know. Thus this happened. Watch what you and your men, and anyone else you know do. We are losing our patience with you._

_~ The Leader of Red Rose Gang_

Kyoya crushed the note and shook his head angrily. He should have known. He turned around and left to go get someone to clean this up and to notify the North Kingdom of this tragedy.

With Krista

Krista was walking past an alley when she heard something peculiar. She walked backwards and turned down the alley. She ended at a dead end and saw nothing. She went to leave, when in the corner of her eye she saw movement. She whipped around and faced where the movement had come from. She saw a ginger haired teen. He had dried blood on him and he was breathing raggedly. She rushed over to him and bent down.

She grabbed his left arm and shook it slightly. She watched as he weakly moved his head to look at her. Kaoru couldn't really tell that it was her.

"Please…help…me…"

Krista nodded and wrapped her arm around his lower back and helped him sit up. She stopped for a minute and thought on how she would go from here. She finally decided on trying to carry him. So she slid her arms under his ankles and stood up. He was very light for a boy his age. She swallowed and started her walk back.

With Aylin

"I wonder where Krista is…" she mumbled to herself.

Aylin sat back down at the computers and watched the security cameras. She jumped up and went to go open the door for her boss, who was carrying something.

"Welcome back, Boss!" she exclaimed when Krista walked in.

"Ah, hello Aylin."

"Whatcha got there?" Aylin asked, curiously peeking over her boss's shoulder.

Aylin gasped softly at the boy in Krista's arms.

"Here, Boss! I'll take care of him. You go rest."

Krista nodded thankfully and handed the teen to Aylin before she walked off to go to her room.

-End-

* * *

><p>So how was it? Review please! I really want to continue this, but I also want to know that there are other people than just Beyond and myself reading. So please review!<p>

~Hita Says Goodbye~


	2. Meeting The Gangs

**A Prick from the Rose**

**Chapter Two**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my OC's

* * *

><p><span>With Aylin<span>

Aylin was currently cleaning up his arm. It was very bloody and the bullet was stuck in his arm. She was washing it clean with soap and nice scalding hot water. When she was done she held a pair of thin pliers in her hands and she looked at the bullet timidly.

She reached out and was just about to grab it when the boy woke up, startling Aylin and causing her to drop the pliers onto the boy's newly stitched knee. The boy howled in pain and bit his lip. He looked down and saw a neat stitch and sat there admiring it for a minute. He then looked back up, and saw a girl with black/brown wavy waist length hair. Her eyes held curiosity but there was a little bit of shy terror in the depths of their hazel color.

Aylin looked away from his golden cat-like eyes and looked back at the bullet still in his arm. She bent down slowly and picked up the pliers. She brought them to where the bullet was and held them there in front of his arms. She chanced looking at him and saw he had his eyes fixated on the pair of pliers right by his arm.

"Um, hi..uh," Aylin tried to say but faltered realizing she didn't know his name yet.

"Kaoru." Was the short reply.

"Hi Kaoru. Um, I'm Aylin. I'm helping you get fixed up. So, I'm going to pull out the bullet and you need to stay still, 'kay?" she asked.

Kaoru nodded and closed his eyes and bit his lip. Aylin clamped the pliers on top of the bullet and pulled slightly. The bullet moved. She pulled harder and the bullet came out of his arm easily. She sighed and smiled kinda crookedly at Kaoru. He tried to smile back but it turned into more of a grimace.

"There. All done. I'll just go ahead and stitch this up and you should be good to go. Except you'll be on bed rest here. Oh and Krista wants to talk to you."

Kaoru nodded and watched as she pushed the needle in and pulled it back out. He was actually quite fascinated.

"Um, Aylin, where am I?" Kaoru whispered.

"You're at Blue Rose."

Kaoru's eyes widened. _The enemy? Why would I be here…Oh right. Now I remember._

With Kyoya

"Prince Kyoya, we have Yuzuru Suoh in the other room. Would you like us to send him in?" a servant asked.

"Yes."

"Very well."

The servant left and soon Yuzuru Suoh came in and bowed shortly to Kyoya before taking the seat a different servant brought out.

"Prince Kyoya. I have received the news about my son. So, you found him _dead _out in your gardens with a note." At Kyoya's nod he continued, "May I see this note?"

Kyoya nodded to a servant and they handed Yuzuru the crumpled up note. He read it carefully and stroked his chin deep in thought.

"Suoh-san, I apologize for the accident that has happened. I wish that it wouldn't have happened. I have been trying to stop the gang war that has been going on. But it has gone on to no avail."

Yuzuru nodded. "I understand perfectly, Kyoya. No need to explain. We have another King to take Tamaki's place. He will be deeply missed. Thank you for your apology."

"Thank you, Yuzuru, for understanding."

Yuzuru nodded and stood up. "Well I should be heading back. I'll talk, hopefully, to you soon. Have a nice day Kyoya."

"You too, Yuzuru."

And with that Yuzuru left the castle and was on his way back to the North Kingdom.

With Kaoru

After he had gotten all clean, he sat there waiting for this Krista girl to come. He kicked his working leg back and forth.

The door opened and he immediately recognized her.

"You're the one that saved me."

Krista smiled and nodded, chuckling lightly.

"That's me alright."

"But, you're the l-leader of Blue Rose…"

"And?"

"I…uh…I just, uh, I find it an amazing opportunity to meet you!" Kaoru quickly said.

Krista smirked. "Don't lie. You were part of Red Rose, I know."

Kaoru looked at the ground.

"Are you going to kill me yourself now?"

"No." Krista looked at him, "If you join Blue Rose."

Kaoru's eyes widened. _Okay now let's think this through…where else do I have to go…nowhere, so that's good enough a reason. _"Okay."

Krista smiled, and held out her hand. "Welcome to Blue Rose, Kaoru Hitachiin."

Kaoru shook her hand.

"Aylin! Show Kaoru to his room." Krista called.

Aylin walked in and smiled at Kaoru. "Right this way."

She led him down four halls and to a solid oak door. She knocked on the wood and pushed it open.

"It's empty. I just felt like making sure no one was in here. Well, this is you room." Aylin gestured to the small, but quaint, room. "What do you think?"

Kaoru nodded. "Better than the ones we get at Red Rose."

Aylin raised and eye brow and smiled widely. "Glad to hear that! I can guarantee that you'll like it over here better!"

Kaoru cracked a grin. Aylin laughed slightly. "Well I'll come back when it dinner time~"

And she left. Kaoru looked around and went over to go test the bed. He lay down and passed out from tiredness and the bed was very comfy.

"..oru…aoru...kaoru…Kaoru…KAORU!"

Kaoru fell of the bed but landed on his pillow, which fell with him. He sat up and rubbed his knee. He looked and saw a slightly red Aylin, probably from yelling.

"Dinner time! We're you sleeping the whole time?"

Kaoru nodded and followed her out. They chatted about random topics. When they made it to the dining room everyone but them was seated. Aylin took her seat to the left of Krista, who sat at the end of the table. Krista gestured to the chair to the right of her. Kaoru timidly walked over and sat down.

"Everyone! We have a new member, starting today, Kaoru, is the rookie of us all. He is my assistant/adviser. So you will all treat him with respect."

Everyone nodded and said various greetings.

"Now let's eat."

And then bunches of plates of meats and vegetables were out and water was poured into each glass.

With Tayler

"Hikaru, go, go now!" Tayler ordered.

Hikaru ran out and over to the meat truck. He opened the big bag he had and started shoving random meat into it. He then tossed it to the red headed guy next to him who tossed it over to Tayler. This continued for a few more minutes and then the truck was empty. They each took three bags and ran back to their warehouse.

"Good job, Hikaru." Tayler said.

And they all had a big meat dinner. All of Red Rose went to bed full, but Hikaru was worried deeply for his twin.

-End-

* * *

><p>So there's chapter two! Yesh, not as long but I have to think some more and I am kinda of dead. Haha, random laughter. Anyways, REVIEW PLEASE!<p>

~Hita Says Goodbye~


	3. Enter the Assistants!

**A Prick from the Rose**

**Chapter Three**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my OC's

* * *

><p><span>With Kyoya, Mori, Honey, and Mya<span>

"Kyo-chan! Where are you going?" the short blond known as Honey called.

"Kyoya, I advise that you don't leave the castle." Mya said. "At least alone."

"Okay. Mori, Honey, Mya, you guys come with me. I want to try and stop the gang war before more people are killed."

"Of course, sir!" they all saluted to him.

Then all four of them the castle and were out into the streets.

"Here, Kyoya, wear this. That way no one recognizes you." Mya tossed him a cloak and he put it on.

So they walked, following Mori and Honey, who were to be leading them to where Blue Rose and Red Rose battle the most. And sure enough there was a huge battle already raging. Bodies collapsed everywhere you looked. But all four of their eyes were locked on the center of the war.

There was the two leaders, each different, but both looking superior. The one on the right side had past shoulder length brown hair up in a pony tail and her yellow-green eyes flashed dangerously. She had a simple smirk on her face. She kept both hands in each pocket of her dark colored breeches. She had a tight, thick long sleeved dark shirt on and a lighter but still dark brown thin t-shirt over it. The t-shirt was looser than the long sleeved shirt, but not baggy.

Then the one on the left wore the same styled outfit as the other leader, expect this one wore it in all black. She had long copper red hair that went to the middle of her stomach and she had it in a low ponytail hanging over her shoulder. Her eyes were a mysterious purple; they had a thin rim of blue/grey around the outer part of her eye. Her lips were in just a thin line. She had her eye brows furrowed together in concentration. She held a gun in each hand. She had her boots placed securely on the ground, but ready to charge at any moment.

The first leader would be Krista Endeles of Blue Rose. The second would be Tayler Lochart of Red Rose. They each stood there in the center, watching each other. They both waited for the other to call retreat, but that wouldn't be happening anytime soon. Suddenly taking both of the leaders and all of the members by surprise out jumped three unknown people. They started to attack at the the gang members and somehow they succeeded in making the members flee. The leaders watched with mild curiosity.

Kyoya stood still where the four had been standing, when Mori, Honey, and Mya jumped out and started attacking. He stood there trying not to run back, and just watched as the members fled. Leaving just the leaders and two other on each side. There was a ginger each and a girl, most likely second in command.

The three stood up straight and looked at the two groups of three; they had sharp frowns on their faces. The girl on Blue Rose's side gasped and clapped happily. She patted her boss's shoulder until she turned and looked. All Krista did was smile, slightly.

"Mya-san, Haninozuka-san, Morinozuka-san, it's been awhile, hasn't it?" Krista and Tayler asked at the same time.

The three only nodded shortly.

With Kyoya and Krista

Krista chuckled and bid everyone a goodbye before she started to exit. She walked towards where Kyoya was standing, and Kyoya panicked and hid behind the corner. She stopped and turned towards him.

"You can come out." Krista said.

Kyoya stepped out, still not being able to be noticed because of the cloak. He nodded to her.

"Who are you?"

"Kyoya."

"Ah, you have the same name as our prince."

Kyoya nodded, slightly. He was quite nervous, actually, to be standing here talking so casually with a gang leader.

"Were you watching us?" she asked, curiously.

"I was curious." Kyoya replied.

Krista raised her eyebrows and stared at him. Kyoya gulped, silently.

"Is that so?" Krista whispered.

She moved towards him and took her hands out of her pockets. She reached for the cloak and Kyoya and his mind froze. She grabbed the hood and flipped it backwards. It fell and she gasped.

"Y-You're the prince…" she mumbled, looking at his eyes.

He looked at her, but then pushed up his glasses and looked away.

"Yes, I am. Is that a problem?"

"No…not at all."

Kyoya looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"Oh really? So, then, I could easily take advantage of you…you know this right? And what would you do?"

"What are—?"

Kyoya grabbed her wrist and turned her around. He pushed her against the wall and stood in front of her, blocking all exits.

"You have been causing lots of trouble for me. This gang thing needs to end." He whispered into her ear.

She stopped moving and just stared at him. He moved from her ear and looked at her face.

"I wish it would…" she murmured.

"Oh? Then why don't you just end it then?"

"Because, it doesn't work like that!" she spat, quietly.

Kyoya blinked a few times. He wasn't used to people talking to him like this.

"Then how does it work?" Kyoya asked. "Explain that to me."

She sighed. "I can't. You may be royalty but you have no idea what the heck happens down here. You wouldn't understand. Now I'm not trying to be rude, your _highness_. But you have no business meddling in the gang business. So you just go back to your rich castle and go back to being a spoiled little boy." She slid out from against the wall and started to walk away, but she stopped and looked over her shoulder, "Besides, you 18th birthday and coronation should be coming up soon, correct? Well congratulations."

And then she was gone. Leaving a shocked and just plain confused Kyoya standing there.

"What…just happened?" he muttered to himself.

He heard footsteps, his vision was going black and he suddenly got extremely dizzy.

_What's going on?_

With Tayler

"Well we should be going, as well." Tayler said smiling, "It was nice to see you three again."

She turned around and started to walk away. "Hikaru! Rose! Let's go! Oh and Aylin, tell Krista that I'll be seeing her soon and congratulations on taking my old member."

"Yes, ma'am!" Rose said, her brown hair swishing over her shoulder, hurrying after Tayler.

"Coming!" Hikaru called, he took one last look at Kaoru, who was talking and laughing with Aylin as they were exiting as well. He sighed and smiled slightly, _Good bye and good luck, little brother. From now on, we are enemies. _

With Mori, Honey and Mya 

"Kyoya!" Mya called hands cupped around her mouth.

"Kyo-chan! Where are you?" Honey called from a top Mori's shoulder.

There was movement from around one of the corners. They ran around the corner and saw Kyoya, collapsed out on the ground. Mya ran over to him and flipped him on his back.

"Kyoya?" she called, "Kyoya, are you okay?" She smacked him across the face. "WAKE UP!" she screamed.

"Mya-chan…is he breathing?" Honey asked, tearfully.

She felt his pulse and it was moving. "Yeah, he is."

They all let out a sigh of relief.

"We better get back to the palace. I know he said he wanted to stop this, but, he's in no condition to be out here." Mya said.

Mori nodded and came over and picked him up.

With Krista, Aylin, and Kaoru

"Are you two coming or what?" she called over her shoulder to the giggling pair behind her.

"W-We're coming! Sorry, Krista." Aylin giggled.

"I'm glad that you're warming up to the gang Kaoru, or at least warming up to Aylin."

Kaoru smiled. "Thank you for taking me in. And thank you Aylin for being my friend, all the way since I've been here which was three days ago, you've stuck by my side."

Aylin smiled and hugged him from the side. "That's what friends are for Kaoru-kun!"

Kaoru blinked and looked down.

"What's wrong, Kaoru?" Krista asked. "Haven't you ever had a friend?"

Kaoru shook his head slowly.

"What? Who did you hang out with back at Red Rose? Surely you must have had some kind of friend over there, right?"

Kaoru smiled a tiny smile. "No, I always had my twin brother with me."

"Oh…" Aylin said with a crestfallen look on her face.

"Tell me, Kaoru, was that boy that was with Tayler your twin?"

"Yes." Kaoru responded.

Krista nodded in understanding. Aylin smiled, slightly at him.

"Well now you have us!" Aylin announce opening her arms wide.

Kaoru started to laugh, even Krista started to laugh! Aylin grinned at them.

"We are superior!" Aylin said, laughing.

"Now, that is one good statement!" Krista exclaimed.

"You're always so positive, Aylin. How do you do it?" Kaoru asked, standing back up straight, he had bent over from his laughter.

She shrugged.

"Haven't you realized it yet, Kaoru?" Krista asked, looking over at him.

He shook his head and both he and Aylin gave her confused faces.

"It's just Aylin's nature. She has always been positive. I've known Aylin since kindergarten and she was always so positive and determined back then, too."

"Aw! Krista!" Aylin crushed Krista into a big hug.

"Will you please get off me, Aylin?"

"Oh, sorry!"

Then all three of them started to laugh.

"Now this is what true friendship is!" Aylin announced happily, as they started to near their secret headquarters door.

They all paused and got back into character, then opened the door and went in. They were all greeted by the other members that were in the room. They all set off to their respective duties.

With Kyoya

He couldn't get the image of Krista out of his mind. It's like she was haunting him. He tossed and turned. He wanted to wake up, yet he couldn't. He hated the feeling. He felt hopeless. He felt powerless. He couldn't stand it anymore. He didn't know how long he had been asleep, but it felt like it had been a century since he had opened his eyes. Since he had talked with anyone, seen anyone, other than Krista.

So he willed his eyes to open. He used all his strength. His eyes opened and he was only slightly shocked to find that it was dark out. He looked round the room and saw that Mori and Honey were crashed out over on his couches and on the chair in between the two couches they were occupying was Mya, just snoring slightly.

He sat up and rubbed his head. It was throbbing in pain. He was just about to get up when the security alarm blared. It jolted Mya, Honey, and Mori awake and they ushered him back down into the bed. They made sure all the windows were locked at the curtains were drawn closed. They then rushed out of his room, closing and locking the door all at one.

With Krista

She managed to talk Kaoru into going with her to the palace; she had to talk to Kyoya. There was something that she really needed to tell him.

As soon as they had arrived, the security alarm was set off and the two started bickering about who set it off. Now she would have taken Aylin with her but Aylin had been fast asleep and seemed to be having an awesome dream.

Anyways, they were now being assaulted by all the guards in the palace.

"I need to speak to Prince Kyoya! Tell him that it's Krista, he'll let me see him, and I know he will!" Krista said.

Two guards went up and came back down. They nodded the okay, and Kaoru and Krista were soon being lead up to Kyoya's room.

"Hi Kyoya." Krista said as they entered the room and she met eyes with him.

"Ah, yes. Krista, what a pleasure it is to see you again." Kyoya said. "You may leave us."

The guards nodded and left and took their places out in the hall.

"What do I owe this honor?"

"Oh shut up."

"Who have you brought with you?"

"Kaoru, this is Prince Kyoya. Prince Kyoya this is Kaoru Hitachiin."

"Nice to meet you, your highness." Kaoru said bowing.

"Nice to meet you, too. Those are some nice manners you have, Kaoru. You should teach them to Krista." Kyoya smiled nicely to Krista.

She rolled her eyes. She reached into her pocket and tossed a piece of paper at him.

"Go there tomorrow and look for Aylin. She's the girl from earlier today, the one with black/brown hair. Kaoru will probably be with her, so just look for him."

Kyoya nodded, "Is that all you wanted?"

"Hey! You said you wanted to stop the gang stuff and wanted to know why it wasn't that easy. So there is your answer."

Kyoya looked down at the paper slowly, nodding. He looked back up, but they were gone, and one of his windows was open. He went over to it and saw two dark figures running off and out the gates of his palace. He smirked and climbed back into his bed and went to sleep.

-End-

* * *

><p>Here is the third chapter! We are getting more in depth with all of their personalities! Oh, what's this? Blue Rose and Red Rose officials know Mya, Honey, and Mori? What is going on now? Well, see you next time! REVIEW PLEASE!<p>

~Hita Says Goodbye~


	4. Red Rose Strikes, and Meeting Rose

**A Prick from the Rose**

**Chapter Four**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my OC's!

* * *

><p><span>With Kyoya<span>

Kyoya was just sneaking out of his palace. He had to go alone, otherwise something could go wrong. He got to the meeting place, but found no one there.

"Kaoru? Anyone?" he called.

No reply. He heard footsteps but when he turned around he found…Kaoru!

"Ah, Kaoru. I was wondering where you were."

The ginger turned around and gave him a confused look.

"Sorry, but I'm not Kaoru."

"You're not? Oh yes, now I remember Kaoru has a twin. You must be him, uh….Hikaru!"

Hikaru nodded. "That's me. Are you supposed to be meeting Kaoru here?"

"Uh yes. He said he and some girl named Aylin would meet me here and we would talk."

Hikaru grunted. "Of course."

Kyoya looked at him; he was just about to ask what was wrong, when a female voice came out of nowhere.

"Who have we here, Hikaru?"

"I don't know, Boss."

"Oh really?" the girl dropped down from seemingly the air.

Kyoya looked up and saw clothes line poles. He looked back down at her.

"Hikaru."

"Yes, ma'am."

Then Hikaru jumped on top of him, tackling him to the ground.

"What the—!"

Kyoya's eyes got quickly covered by a bag and he had something stuck onto his mouth. He tried to speak, but it was all a failed attempt. He was lifted up to his feet and has hands were tied together. He was then being lead away from the meeting space and off to, well, who knows where.

The bag was removed about ten to twenty minutes later. Kyoya looked around and saw that he was in a concrete room. There was a big wooden door down across the room from him and next to it was a smaller door. He looked to his right to see four sets of bunk beds and four metal chests lined up in a row in between the bunk beds. He looked to his left and saw a set of metal narrow steps. He followed them up to see a balcony.

He was about to look away when he noticed something peculiar. There was a girl sitting on the railing facing the open air, and she was reading a book. She was carelessly swinging her legs back and forth, when she brought them back, they would kick the fence and the whole thing would rattle.

"Uh, miss!" Kyoya called up.

She put her book in her lap and peered down at him. "Yes?"

"Are you sure that you're not going to fall?"

She just nodded and continued kicking her legs.

"Okay…Where am I?" Kyoya asked.

"You're at Red Rose headquarters station #1!"

Kyoya's eyebrows rose. "And how did I get here?"

"Oh, the boss and Hikaru brought you in a little while ago."

"Who, exactly, are you?"

She jumped down and landed on a pile of mattresses and smiled at him. "I'm Rose. Rose Fells, to be exact. Who are you?"

"Kyoya, and that's all you need to know."

"Oh, getting a little feisty, eh?"

He stared at her, completely uninterested in her games.

"Okay, okay, sorry. Just trying to have some fun before the boss comes back."

"Tayler is your guys' boss, correct?"

Rose nodded, grinning. "So you've heard of her? Oh wait, of course you have; everyone has!"

Kyoya started to get really irritated. "What's with your stuck up attitude?"

"Hm? Oh sorry, I get like that after I have just read and met someone one. Sorry, I'm not usually like this." Rose smiled, softly.

Kyoya looked at her. There was the sound of a throat being cleared.

"Rose, why are you socializing with the captured?" Tayler asked, "Haven't I talked to you about this before?"

"Yes, Tayler, you have. I am sorry."

"It's fine. Now leave us."

Rose nodded and exited the room. Tayler pulled up a stool and sat down in front of Kyoya and looked at him, suspiciously.

With Aylin and Kaoru, a few minutes after Kyoya was kidnapped

"Where is he?" Aylin groaned, looking at her pretend watch.

Kaoru shrugged and looked around. "Should we go tell Krista?"

"Yeah, I'm think we should. Something's up and I don't know what it could be."

The two nodded at each other went the little ways back to the headquarters. They went in.

"Where's Krista?" they both asked.

Everyone pointed down the hall and to the right. They nodded and ran down the hall. They pushed the door open and looked at Krista.

"Hey, how'd it go?" she asked calmly, not even looking at them.

"He never showed up!" they both exclaimed.

Krista just so happened to be sipping her water, but ended up doing a spit take.

"What do you mean he never showed?"

"We waited for quite awhile. But he never showed!" Aylin said.

Krista stood up, abruptly and then ran out of the room, grabbing a cloak and a blade, sliding it into her sheath. She made her way out of the headquarters, knowing that she had Aylin and Kaoru running behind her.

"Boss, where are you going?" Aylin cried.

"Why to Red Rose, where else? I know that they must have gotten him."

"But, how do you even plan to get in, find it at the very least?"

"Well, I guess it's a good thing that Kaoru followed us too, isn't it?"

Kaoru froze. "M-Me? You want me to take you guys there?"

"Well, you did say that you used to be a member did you not?"

Kaoru nodded, speechlessly.

"Then you should know where it is." Krista concluded she spun around stopping in place, "So tell me, Kaoru, where is there jail house?"

Kaoru went pale. "I-I'm not supposed to tell."

"What do you mean you're not supposed to tell? You aren't a part of their gang anymore! Tayler tried to _kill _you! Doesn't that mean a thing to you? And besides, you are part of my gang now, you belong to me. So I'm going to ask you again, where is the jail house located, Kaoru?"

Kaoru shook his head, signaling that he wasn't going to tell.

Krista went to advance even more but Aylin stepped in front of her. "Don't force him, Boss. Please?"

Krista narrowed her eyes at her but nodded. "Okay. But you better get him to tell us where it is."

Aylin turned to Kaoru. "Please tell us where it is Kaoru?"

Kaoru tried to say no, but he couldn't because she was giving him the puppy dog face.

"Okay! Fine! Follow me."

They both smiled and nodded, following Kaoru to their destined location. They stopped at an old abandoned warehouse. They opened up the vent and crawled in. They stopped about another vet and looked in.

"I see Tayler, and…there he is! Okay, you guys head back and take up the new mission that's at headquarters. I'll get Kyoya."

The two nodded and quickly made their exit. Krista got out her blade and got to work on undoing the screws.

With Kyoya and Tayler

"So, Kyoya, you were just casually strolling and decided to have a chat with my assistant? Now does that sound like a good story to you? Because it sounds like BS if you ask me."

Kyoya looked away and his eyes happened to fall onto the vent. He noticed Krista inside of it, most likely working on getting it open.

"Well, that's the truth, so I don't know what else you want from me."

Tayler sighed, exasperatingly. "Why are you lying to me? Wouldn't it just be easier if you just told me the truth?"

"But that is the truth."

"Well it can't be, because I don't believe you and I can tell when someone is lying."

"Oh really? Can you now? Why do I get the feeling that that is a lie to get me to admit that I'm supposedly lying, which I am not."

Then the vent was kicked out. Krista jumped out and brought her dagger out in front of her, so that it was aimed at Tayler.

"Hand him over, Tayler."

"Ah, sis, so wonderful that you could join us."

"Don't ever call me that again, I told you, I'm not your sister. Now give him to me! You don't just go stealing random bystanders off the streets! Luckily my men were out doing a surveillance check and happened to see you. They contacted me, and well here we are."

Tayler only smirked. "Oh? Since when do you do anything good for the public?"

"I always do. You just never seem to notice it. So why don't you open your eyes and pay more attention to your surroundings."

"What's that suppose to mean?" just then Tayler went to look at Krista only to be punched square in the jaw. She fell backwards onto the ground, stunned for the moment. Krista took advantage of the moment and got Kyoya untied and ran to the door. She opened it and they both ran out into the sunset! Ready to have their happy ever after and start a family.

Yeah, no, not even close. They opened the door to find six other Red Rose members standing around out there. They both froze and nodded at each other and so they ran through the Red Rose grounds.

All six of the other gang members immediately charged after them. Luckily, they weren't armed at the time, so it made it easier for Krista and Kyoya to run, with not having to worry about dodging bullets and arrows and random daggers.

"This way!" Krista called as she turned a sharp corner. Kyoya just barely heard the call, so he quickly turned himself just in time to make it. They both stood still, not even breathing as the six ran past, not even noticing that they were chasing nothing.

Krista reached over, grabbed Kyoya's hand, and ran straight across the road to the other side. She looked along the wall for an outline of a door; she found it and then did a secret knock.

Once on the left side, twice on the bottom, six times on the top, and the once on the right.

The door swung open and Aylin and Kaoru stood there, grinning all weirdly.

"What's with the weird grins you two?"

They jerked their chins downward. Both Kyoya and Krista looked down and saw that they were both clutching the others hand. They both blushed lightly and released, their hands quickly returning to their sides.

"Move." Krista said, pushing through them and into the passage way.

Kyoya walked through and Kaoru, Aylin quickly shut and locked the door, and then followed after the others. They made it to the headquarters and they all sat down.

"So, Kyoya, wanna share with us how you managed to get kidnapped?" Krista asked, smirking.

"Well, I decided to come alone, so that's what I did. Then I was waiting, I called out for Kaoru. Then I thought I saw him. But instead it was Hikaru—."

"Wait! You saw Hikaru? How was he?"

"Uh, good, I think."

"Anyways…" Krista muttered.

"Yeah, well then we chatted for a few minutes. Tayler came out of nowhere and started to question Hikaru. Then she ordered Hikaru to tie me up. And then they brought me there. I met some girl named Rose. She was quite the character. Well then I got questioned, she asked me if I would be a part of her gang, and now I'm here."

Krista nodded, Kaoru was stunned by the fact that he had talked to Hikaru, and Aylin, well she was going into deep fantization about what he had said and how saddening it was or whatever, something like that.

"Okay, well, you are going to be stuck here until the street gets cleared from the war that is going on right now. And well you could get found and kidnapped again."

Kyoya nodded and sighed. "Do you at least have a way I can get a message to my palace, so they know I'm okay?"

"Of course. Aylin!"

Aylin handed him a pen, ink, and some paper. Kyoya thanked her and started writing.

-End-

* * *

><p>Well there we go! Fourth chapter up! REVIEW PLEASE!<p>

~Hita Says Goodbye~


	5. Krista and Tayler's Past

**A Prick from the Rose**

**Chapter Five**

A/N: I might put OC's POV in here once in awhile, like this one will have Aylin's POV. If I do it will look like this (Rose POV), just thought I'd let you know.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my OC's!

* * *

><p><span>With Aylin <span>

(Aylin's POV)

I ducked down and let out a sigh of relief. _Almost got caught back there. I have to be more careful._ I popped my head over the trash can I was hiding behind. There was my target, the palace doors. I brought my gun out and aimed it perfectly for the guy right in front of them. I pulled the trigger, and well he went down.

I got up and ran to the palace doors, well aware that I wouldn't be able to get in. I quickly turned and ran to the side of the building. I reached behind me and grabbed an arrow out of my bag. I took my bow and test aimed it for Kyoya's room, which I was pretty sure was occupying Mya, Honey, and Mori.

I tied the note to the wood of it and took of the actual arrow. I really did aim, drew back and released. I watched it go flying into his room. I quickly ran off the grounds and back into the streets.

With Kaoru

Kaoru was currently firing his gun at anyone, from the opposite gang, that got too close for comfort. He was waiting for Aylin to get back from delivering the note, so that they could double team and kill these stupid gang members.

Aylin ran up to him and smiled. She brought her bow and arrows back out and aimed and fired. He continued shooting. Soon, there was no one around so they were able to make a break for an alley way to hide it.

"Hey, Aylin, can I ask you something?" Kaoru asked, his hands in his pockets, head tipped so he was looking at her.

She looked up and over to him. "Sure, Kaoru!"

"Um, what happened to the boss and Tayler that made them this way?"

Aylin stopped for a minute, her head rose and she looked at Kaoru.

"You don't know?"

Kaoru shook his head.

"Well, then, allow me to tell the tale."

Flashback: 11 years ago

They were both under their father's last name which was Lochart. Krista was only five and her older sister, Tayler, who was six about to be seven. They had gone over to the park to play with some of the other neighborhood children.

They always seemed to play with three other girls though. The three girls' names were Rose, Mya, and Aylin.

Rose was a quiet six year old little girl. She wore brown skirts and white collared long sleeved or short sleeved shirts. Little Rose was always looking for an argument to start.

Mya was a tomboyish, loud seven year old. She loved to teach the young ones new things. She would always start the arguments with Rose. But, she always did look out for the younger ones that needed it, since she was the oldest.

And the little four and half year old Aylin. The youngest but also the most positive and calmest one. She always loved to bring people's spirits up! She loved to hear laughter and see smiles.

The girls played, laughed, and argued. But soon, Tayler and Krista had to leave. When they got home they saw a medical group at their house. They ran to the door and inside. They saw their mother, looking deathly pale being put onto a stretcher and just about to be hauled out. They looked for their father; he was off on one of the chairs, his head in his hands, crying his eyes out.

"Dad!" the two girls cried, rushing over to him.

He looked at them, but he couldn't look at Krista.

"Dad, why won't you look at me?" Krista sniffled.

"Because, you look too much like your mother, dear."

Krista started to get tears in her eyes. "B-But mama isn't dead, r-right?"

Her dad stared at the ground hopelessly.

"Dad, answer her question! Mom isn't dead, is she?" Tayler demanded.

"…Yes, your mother just had a stroke and by the time the medical group came, there was nothing they could do."

That night, all three of them were crying and grieving. The two sisters didn't act like they used to, Tayler started to distance herself from Krista along with their father. They both couldn't stand how much Krista looked like her.

Flashback continued: 5 years later

A few years after their mother had died; the two sisters had been cleaning, while their dad slept in upstairs. Then the door burst open, the two girls screamed and dropped their cleaning equipment. In ran five police officers, they looked at the girls once before they charged up the stairs.

Tayler grabbed Krista's hand and brought her behind her, and started to go stand by the doors. There was shouting and banging coming from upstairs. Krista was sobbing into the thin cotton of Tayler's skirt. They both watched as their father was dragged down the stairs and out of the little cottage.

"Daddy!" both girls screamed.

They both turned and ran out the doors after the officers. They threw him into the back of the wagon, eight of the officers got in with him. The other two went to the front and grabbed the reins. They brought them down onto the horses and the wagon took off.

"DADDY!" both girls screamed as loud as they could.

But it was to no avail, the wagon carried on, back into the town. The girls had tears streaming down their faces and they walked back into the house. The cleaned up the spilled water and then each went to their own, small rooms.

A few weeks later, their dad's court case had been held and he was sentenced to be hung! The young girls cried and pleaded, but no one listened. And so when they were only five years older than when they lost their mom, they lost their dad.

Now Tayler is eleven and Krista is ten and they are not getting along at all. They argued all the time about financial stuff, that they shouldn't have to worry about, and a bunch of other things.

This was not a usual day though, Tayler was already angry, and when she and Krista got into another argument, it only fueled the fire even more.

Krista hadn't even seen it coming, but as soon as she fell to the ground holding her hand. She knew that they would never be the same again. Tayler was now in blind rage and blamed Krista for everything. She stabbed Krista right in the hand.

Krista only looked at it for a moment, and then looked back up at her sister, yelling profanities the entire time, punched and kicked her thousands of times, not even caring about the age or height difference.

Tayler had decided she had had enough and picked Krista up by the collar of her shirt and tossed her out the door, slamming and locking it as she went back in.

Krista stood up, dusted herself off and marched into town. It was late at night and she was tired, thirsty, hungry, cold, and sad. She had cried all of her tears and was just a lonely little girl.

She walked into an alley and plopped down onto the floor in a huff and leaned against the wall. She sits for a few minutes and decides to get up and started to walk some more. She found a cloak folded neatly on an abandoned cart. She unfolded it and put it on. She smiled at the new warmth, and so she went down the street. She was walking when she was pushed to the ground.

"Oof!" she squeaked as she hit the ground.

"Watch where you're going! You could have gotten hurt!" a little boy-ish voice rang out.

She looked over to who had knocked her over and saw a short blonde boy, who looked a little bit older than herself.

"Um, sorry…" she muttered.

Honey looked down at her; he had actually thought she was a guy. He blushed lightly and smiled, getting off her.

"Its okay~! Say, what's a girl like you doing out here all by yourself?"

"Um, I don't have anywhere else to go. My mom is dead and so is my dad, my sister blames me, so she kicked me out of the house." Then Krista started to tear up.

Honey grabbed her hands and held them in his. He beamed at her.

"Don't worry! I believe that you can still do your best and be the best that you can be! I think you should just stay positive! 'Kay?"

Krista looked at him and a small smile grew on her lips. She nodded happily.

"I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka but you can call me Honey!"

"I'm Krista…Krista Endeles." She said, quickly switching to her mother's maiden name.

"Nice to meet you, Kri-chan!"

"H-Honey, I've heard your name somewhere. Do you know how I have heard it?" Krista asked, curiously.

Honey nodded happily. "I'm the leader of Blue Rose! That's probably where you heard it."

Krista nodded. "That's your gang right?"

Honey nodded.

"D-Do you think I could join it?"

Honey was about to nod but froze as he processed what she just said, he looked at her and blinked.

"Uh, sure, Kri-chan."

"Yay! Thank you, Honey!" Krista smiled widely at him.

"No problem."

And so Krista got shown around the headquarters and met the other gang members. She noticed that Aylin had already become a member. She knew that she would love it here, and that these people would grow to be her new family.

But then soon, Honey had turned sixteen and stepped down from his place. Everyone was eager to see who he would elect for leader and second in command.

"Well, everybody, it has been so much fun to work with you all! I will miss you but, sadly, Takashi, the leader of Red Rose, and I am both going to be stepping down. We are going to go work as assassins and guards for the Prince of the South Kingdom. So in my place I would like to say this with as much honesty as I can, Krista, would you please take over my place as leader? You have worked very hard and you have earned the spot."

All eyes fell onto Krista. She smiled and nodded. She walked up to Honey, who was still quite small for his age, and gave him a big hug.

"Thank you, Honey, for everything. I will gladly accept, I hope that you move onto to continuing living a happy life. And maybe someday we will run into each other again?"

Honey smiled and nodded. "Now, for second in command. I think this person deserves it too, and almost got the leader role, but Aylin, I give you power as second in command!"

All eyes fell on the already bawling and sniffling Aylin.

She looked up, wiping her eyes again. "I'm sorry! It's just so joyful, and sad! And just so touching! I'm going to miss you Honey!" Aylin cried running up and tackling Honey into a hug. "Congratulations Krista!" she said hugging her as well. "Thank you Honey for letting me have this role!" she hugged him again. "Thank you all of the other members for being such good members and friends!" She was about to jump down and hug them all, when Honey and Krista stopped her.

"Calm down, Aly-chan!" Honey said, sweat-dropping.

And so Honey and Mori left for the palace. Krista and Aylin took over Blue Rose and Tayler and Rose took over Red Rose!

End of Flashback

Aylin was smiling as she finished her storytelling.

"Wow that is quite the story. And you are quite the story teller."

"Thanks."

And so then the two ran back out into the street and fought their way through the gang members. They got back to the headquarters and both went in and went to their rooms, ready to go to bed.

-End-

* * *

><p>Well there we go. Oh and Aylin is me, and I would react like this. So Haha, yeah. Well REVIEW PLEASE~<p>

~Hita Says Goodbye~


	6. Romance Blooms And a Little Spy

**A Prick from the Rose**

**Chapter Six**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my OC's!

* * *

><p><span>With Krista and Kyoya<span>

The two were sitting in a room, Krista hunched over a pile of paper, trying to figure out a good route to take to strike revenge on Tayler. Kyoya was lying on the bed throwing a rubber bouncy ball up to the ceiling and then catching it.

"Krista, what's with all the gang trouble going on?"

Krista growled but answered none the less. "Shut up. I'm thinking."

"I want to know. I want to understand."

"Shut your freaking mouth, before I shut it myself."

Kyoya sat up and set the ball down next to him.

"Well, that's no way to talk to the Prince now is it?"

Krista rolled her eyes and ripped the paper in half. "Prince, that title doesn't really suit you."

Kyoya tipped his head and looked at her. "You seem tense."

"NO DUH!" she screamed, finally looking at him.

"Hm?"

"Red Rose has killed most of my members! And Rose is mostly responsible! Tayler wasn't even there for most of it! Hikaru tried to shoot his own brother!"

Kyoya stood up and grabbed Krista's wrist. She started screaming and kicking.

"LET ME GO!"

He brought her out of the headquarters and dropped her on the ground. He shut the door.

"You need to relax. You are thinking this way out of proportion."

"Oh? How so?" Krista asked, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Well, you could easily just have Aylin shoot Rose with her bow. I've seen her shoot, it's pretty amazing. Or you could just full on attack her with your hands. She isn't good without her dagger or pistol, so just attack when she's empty handed." Kyoya told her.

Krista looked at him, "Uh, those are actually very nice ideas."

Kyoya smiled and picked Krista up, and carried her like a sack of potatoes.

"Where pray tell are you taking me this time?"

"Just off to do a little surveillance."

With Aylin and Kaoru

The two were currently standing behind the headquarters door, ears pressed against the door, with their hands over each other's mouths trying to contain the laughter.

When they heard the two walk away they finally started to laugh.

"They are so, so hopeless!" Aylin laughed.

"I know! The Boss and Prince Kyoya need to work on their flirting skills!"

The two fell to the floor, rolling around in laughter. When they were done they stood up and looked at each other.

"Shall we follow them?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes, yes we shall go?"

Then the two walked out and discreetly followed Kyoya and Krista!

With Kyoya and Krista

"Okay, you can put me down now!"

"Nope."

"I won't run away!"

"Uh huh, sure you won't."

"I WON'T!"

Kyoya just shook his head and continued walking, on his merry little way.

"Kyoya you will put me down right now! Or I swear I will cut your head off and hang it from your palace flag pole!" Krista screamed.

Kyoya rolled his eyes. "No you won't."

"Yes, yes I will! Don't you dare test me!"

"Just be quiet. Your drawing unwanted attention." He muttered in response.

Krista huffed and kicked him once.

"Oof! Don't kick so hard."

"Meh. You deserve it, you're being an ass."

"Rose will be out here. I can guarantee that."

"HOW THE HELL WOULD YOU KNOW THIS?"

"Simple, I'm me."

"No, I think you're a stalker."

"Nuh-uh-uh."

Krista silenced herself. There were only the sound of Kyoya's footsteps.

"Hey, uh, where exactly are we going?"

"Well we are in the Konokera forest and we will be going to Sentra Lake."

"Oh, how fascinating."

"Don't be sarcastic. It's irritating."

"Fine, fine. Well I have a question for you."

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"Okay, go ahead."

"How has Honey been? Have you been treating him well? Are you feeding him cake and all other things? Does he still have his bunny? Does he ever talk about the gangs? Does Mori ever say anything?"

"Woah, that's a lot more than one question. And why are you so worried?"

"ANSWER MY QUESTIONS! AND THEN I'LL ANSWER YOURS!"

"Okay, fine. Well, Honey has been fine. Yes I am treating him well. We feed him minor cake and some of the other things. Yes he does still have Bun-Bun. Once in awhile he'll say something, leaving me very confused. And Mori no, not really."

"Okay, now I'm worried because I'm still in debt to Honey and a little bit to Mori. So, yes. We'll get more in depth on that topic later on in the future."

And then there was a rustling up in the trees. A familiar brown haired, electric blue eyed girl hung there, looking at them with a 'WTH' face.

"Ya know, you two are terrible. I've been following you this entire time! AND NEITHER OF YOU NOTICED! Oh and someone else or shall I say two someone elses were following closely behind, as well."

The two looked at her and glared.

"She's right, Boss!" Aylin cheered coming out from behind a bush, dragging a pouting Kaoru.

"SERIOUSLY!" Krista shouted.

Rose started chuckling uncontrollably. All of the others looked at her, bewildered by her weird laughter fit.

"Uh, there is something wrong with her…" Krista muttered.

The other three just nodded, speechlessly.

"Well, see you later!" Rose said, before disappearing back up into the tree she was in.

"Yeah, well, we're going to go now." Aylin said, grabbing Kaoru's hand and running off.

"Well now since, we're alone…" Kyoya said.

Then he reached over and shoved her. She wasn't expecting it so she fell. But she did not land on the ground. She landed in the wonderful nice blue water of Sentra Lake. She came back up and looked at him, he was smirking.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Krista shrieked.

Kyoya jumped into the water too. He came up and smirked.

"I told you, you had to relax. And what better way than to go for a nice swim?"

Krista glared and splashed him. He splashed back. And soon they were both soaked, and laughing. The sunset was glowing behind the trees and a very amused Rose sat up in the tree she had been previously occupying. And there was only one thing going through her mind, _Black mail! _

The two were currently looking at each other. Krista had a slight smile on her face, proof that they had indeed been laughing. Kyoya had this weird emotion in his eyes, that was confusing Krista. Then, Krista stepped forward and took off his glasses.

"You look better without them…" she murmured.

"Oh? You think I'm attractive?" he asked, looking down at her and smiling.

She didn't respond, just looked away.

"Pfft. Of course not. W-Why would you th-think that?"

"Because you just said it."

Krista blinked. "Oh, yes I did."

Kyoya turned her head to face him.

"Now you remember?"

She had a light blush donning her pale cheeks. Not like he could see it, it wasn't very bright out.

"Uh, um, maybe we should head back?"

She went to go climb out of the lake, when Kyoya grabbed her hand, spun her around and brought her towards him. She froze up immediately.

"Don't touch me. Let me go. You are invading my personal space."

"…No." he whispered into her ear.

"Don't do that."

She went to pull away, but Kyoya wrapped his arms around her chest, firmly keeping her in place.

"No, you're not going anywhere." (Kyoya)

"You know, I'm tempted to scream rape." (Krista)

"But you won't." (Kyoya)

"And how do you know this?" (Krista)

"Because you're not like that." (Kyoya)

"So are you trying to say that you think I'm secretly enjoying this?" (Krista)

"No not at all." (Kyoya)

"You don't sound so positive now." (Krista)

"Well, how am I supposed to know if you're enjoying this?" (Kyoya)

"Because you're you." (Krista)

"And what does that have to do with anything?" (Kyoya)

"It's just a simple response to your question." (Krista)

"You are a very interesting woman, you know that?" (Kyoya)

"So I've been told." (Krista)

Kyoya tightened his hold on her.

"Stop that." Krista growled.

"Getting defensive are we?"

"You think? You are in some ways violating me! Now let go of me!"

"No, because I for one am enjoying this…"

Krista turned beat red and thanked the heavens that he couldn't see her.

"W-Why are you m-messing with me?"

"Who said that?"

"Wait, I'm confused. Are you being honest here or just being an ass again?"

Kyoya chuckled and turned her around.

"STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!"

"Stop what?"

"Stop getting closer to me! Can't you see that I don't want to be anywhere near you!"

"Oh, but I think you do."

"And JUST WHAT is THAT supposed to mean?"

"You want to be near me. You just don't want to admit it. Nor do you want to actually get involved for reasons I don't know or understand."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!"

Kyoya sighed. AND THEN he bent down just in front her and kissed her passionately on the lips. Krista's eyes widened and for just a second she thought about lifting her hand and smacking him. But instead she kissed him back; her hands snaked around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and so they continued kissing. But all great things eventually have to end.

And of course we can't forget that Rose was up in the tree this entire time, watching this little affair. Her hands were covering her mouth, trying and barely succeeding at containing her laughter. _Oh how this will make great black mail in the future… _ Then she quickly rose from her spot and darted through the tree branches to a place where she could laugh freely.

-End-

* * *

><p>So how was it? And so the romance begins! Muahaha! Had fun writing this! With my trusty assistant sitting next to me, Liet! *Liet is waving to you all* Okay well REVIEW PLEASE~ And well, I'll see you next chapter~<p>

~Hita Says Goodbye~


	7. Rose and The Battle for Her Heart!

**A Prick from the Rose**

**Chapter Seven**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my OC's!

* * *

><p><span>With Rose, Hikaru, and Tayler<span>

Rose came running through the open door of their second headquarters.

"Boy do I have some news for you, Boss!"

Tayler looked over to her, halting the conversation she was having with Hikaru.

"Hm? What?"

"I found out that there is a secret affair going on!"

"Ooooohh, who's it between?" Hikaru asked, all valley girl like.

"Krista and Kyoya!"

Tayler's eyebrows furrowed, "No."

"What?" the two looked at her, confused.

"No. There will not be an affair going on! I called Kyoya first!"

"Um, well, you kinda lost that battle." Rose mumbled.

"SHUT UP!" Tayler yelled, throwing a cup at her.

Rose ducked and squeaked. "What the heck was that for?"

"Don't come in here and tell me such things! My sister is a worthless piece of crap and doesn't deserve anything!"

Hikaru's eyes widened and he looked from the blinking Rose to the furious Tayler.

"Uh, okay, what am I missing here?" he asked.

"Nothing that concerns you."

"B-Boss, do you… Do you like Kyoya?" Rose asked, shocked.

Tayler stared at her and then stormed out of the room.

"Wow, I spend my whole day hiding up in a tree for THIS!" Rose exclaimed, exasperated. "Just wow…"

"I am so confused…" Hikaru muttered.

"Well, it's a long story. Well here's the short version, Tayler, Krista, Aylin, Mya, and I all used to be best friends, ignoring the fact that Tayler and Krista are sisters, but then their mom got really sick and well she died. Then a few years after that, their dad got arrested for stealing some food from the downtown market. Tayler said that it was all Krista's fault and so they spilt after that. I saw Tayler again when she and Mori showed back up here at Red Rose. And I believe Krista ran into Aylin over at Blue Rose, when Honey brought her in. Oh and they both physically harmed each other, too."

"Wow. I didn't know that siblings fought." Hikaru stated.

Rose stared at him. "REALLY?"

"Yeah. My brother was my best friend."

"Ah. I see."

Hikaru nodded. Then there was an awkward silence.

"Well, this is awkward..." Rose mumbled. "Bye now."

And then she was gone. Hikaru blinked.

"Well, um, yeah. I'll never understand how she does that…"

"THAT'S BECAUSE IT'S A SECRET!" Rose yelled from up on the balcony.

"Yeah, yeah…" (Hikaru)

"SHHH! DON'T TELL ANYONE!" (Rose)

"Shut up." (Hikaru)

"NOOOO!" (Rose)

"SHUT UP!" Hikaru growled.

Rose just rolled her eyes and went over to her bed.

"I'M TAKING A NAP! IF YOU WAKE ME, YOU WILL BE MURDERED!"

"Ya, ya…" then Hikaru made his exit.

With Honey, Mori, and Mya

"So…He's at Blue Rose huh?" Mya asked.

Honey nodded, happily. "I HAVE AN IDEA!"

"What?" Mya asked.

"Let's go visit him! I want to see the headquarters again anyways."

"…Yeah." Mori stated.

"Okay~! You two go visit Red Rose and I'll go visit Blue Rose!"

They all nodded and so they left.

With Mori and Mya

"So, where are we going?"

"Warehouse District." Mori responded.

"Ah, I've never actually been to the headquarters. I stayed at a little shed a little east of the Warehouse District."

"Really?" Mori asked looking at her.

"Uh-huh. But I remember Rose tried to drag me inside once when it was raining…I screamed and fought back."

Mori nodded and decided not to comment on that. They walked a little bit longer.

"We're here."

Rose was up on her bed which was by the window. She just so happened to look out and see Mori standing there.

She screamed out of shock and happiness. She didn't know that she would see him again.

"BOSS! BOSS!" She yelled, jumping down from her balcony and over to Tayler. She shook her awake.

"WHAT ON EARTH COULD YOU POSSIBLY NEED AT THIS HOUR, ROSE?" Tayler screamed.

"I-It's Mori! He's back!"

"No, your hallucinating again. Go back to bed."

Then the door opened and in walked…Mya. Soon followed by Mori.

"SEE?" Rose asked, jumping up and down while pointing.

"Oh…."

"Hi!" Mya exclaimed.

Mori waved slightly.

"You're back!" Rose said excitedly, she had more things to say but she said those in her head. _You're back! I'm so happy! I never thought I'd see you again! _Those kinds of thoughts.

"Tayler. Rose." Mori said bluntly.

"Good to know you still remember our names…" Tayler muttered.

Rose wanted to smack her so bad for being so rude to him.

"What's all the noise about?" Hikaru muttered, walking into the room.

"MORI'S BACK!"

"Oh, cool. Keep it down, some of us are trying to sleep." And then he left.

"Rose, can I talk to you for a minute?" Mori asked, gesturing to the door.

"Uh…s-sure Mori!" Rose stammered and quickly walked past him and out the door.

Mori turned and followed.

"So," Rose started looking at the wall, "What did you want to talk to me about, Mori?"

"How's your training going?"

Rose mentally sighed in relief. "It's still going well."

"That's good." Mori said.

Then there was the sound of footsteps. Rose felt like someone was towering over her. She turned and found Mori, directly in front of her. Just barely enough space between them.

"Uh, um, M-Mori, what's with the closeness?"

He only 'hnned' and rested a hand on her shoulder.

Rose was already turning red.

"Rose Fells…"

"Y-Yes, that is my name."

"…Your eyes look really beautiful under the moonlight."

"Th-Th-Thank you."

"Your lips look really soft…"

"Uh, okay…?"

He rested his other arm up against the wall, effectively cornering Rose. Which of course Rose was as red as a tomato or a rose…

"M-Mori, what are you doing?"

There came no reply, but Mori did bend down and kiss her softly on the cheek. She turned even redder, if that was even possible.

"You smell like like flowers…"

"That's great. Are you okay?"

"I'm just fine now that you're here."

"WHOA! WHOA! Hold up! Just, whoa! Just stop! Give me a minute to process what's going on!"

"Hm? But nothing's wrong, my love."

"Since when am I your LOVE?"

"You've always had a special place in my heart. Ever since I met you eleven years ago…"

"Oh look, you memorized how many years we've known each other. That's only a little weird."

"But love is like that."

And then he kissed her delicately on the lips. Rose was just frozen, standing there. There was a loud gasp coming from behind them. Mori backed away and they both looked to see Honey.

"Takashi!"

"Uh, um, uh, I, uh, we…I CAN'T EXPLAIN THIS!" Rose shouted, both hands stretched out and she was waving them both.

Honey tipped his head to the side. "Takashi! I knew you liked her! But you said I could ask her out!"

"WHAT?" Rose screamed.

Both boys looked at her. And then she fainted, Mori caught her just before she hit the ground.

A couple hours later

"Wait so, Mori, he was just tired? That's why he was flirting with me?" Rose asked.

"Well, kind of…" Honey mumbled.

"You see, Takashi, he really does like you…But, uh, he didn't mean to do that..."

"Wait, so then, you like me too?"

"Well, theoretically speaking, yes."

"Uh, um, so I wasn't supposed to know that you guys liked me?"

"Nope! We were going to just not say anything and let you fall for Hika-chan or something."

"Excuse me? Why would I fall for Hikaru?"

Honey shrugged. "Because it just seems likelier, I guess."

"B-But I still don't understand how you both can like me."

"We just do. It's the mysteries of love."

"Okay, well, will Mori be okay?"

Well speaking of Mori, he was over sitting on Rose's bed. He had his head in his hands, shaking his head and muttering something.

"Yeah, just give him a few minutes. Normally, he would forget that this stuff even happened, but this time is a lot different."

Rose looked over at him. Then looked to Honey. And then back again to Mori, she did this a few times.

"I'm sorry! Did I do something? No, don't worry or feel this way about me!"

Honey shook his head, sadly. Mori even looked up.

"What?" Rose whispered.

Honey laughed lifelessly. "Not like we can help it."

"You're making me feel bad! Stop it!"

"We aren't trying to, Rose-chan! It's just we've liked you for a while now. I guess, it just can't be helped."

Rose sighed. "Well, how can I help fix this?"

"Well, you could try and forget it ever happened?" Honey suggested.

"I don't think that that's possible."

"Then there is only one solution."

"And what's that?" Rose asked, preparing for the worst.

"You'll have to go out with one of us!"

Rose face palmed, and she kept her hand there for a minute.

"So, I'm supposed to choose. Between you two. Really?"

Honey and Mori nodded.

"It can't be helped."

"When do I have to choose exactly?"

"Well, as soon as you can." Mori said.

Honey looked at the clock and clicked his tongue.

"We should be going. See you later, Rose-chan!" Honey waved, happily.

They went down the stairs and said there goodbyes. Then Mya, Honey, and Mori all left.

Rose shook her head and sat down on her bed.

"This is going to be awkward/tough."

Suddenly, Tayler's voice rang out.

"CODE THREE! EVERYONE GATHER YOUR WEAPONS AND PREPARE TO LEAVE!"

With Krista, Kyoya, Aylin, and Kaoru

Meanwhile Krista was screaming, "GET READY FOR BATTLE! AYLIN, STOP YOUR WHINING AND GET YOUR BOW AND ARROWS!", over and over again.

"Yes, Boss!" everyone exclaimed.

Aylin ran and got her bow and arrows. Then they all set off for battle, well, everyone but Kyoya. He was stuck at the headquarters.

-End-

* * *

><p>So, long chapter. I got some Rose romance in here! Next chapter will be a huge fight between Red Rose and Blue Rose! So there shall be lots of deaths! Yes! *evil laughter* Haha, yeah. REVIEW PLEASE!<p>

~Hita Says Goodbye~


	8. Oh The Battle!

**A Prick from the Rose**

**Chapter Eight**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my OC's!

* * *

><p><span>With Everyone <span>

"Blue Rose, good to see you again." Tayler said.

"Shut up." Krista shouted.

"CAN WE JUST GET THIS OVER WITH?" Aylin and Kaoru screamed.

Everyone shrugged and so the battle began! Of course when Kaoru had to go out to fight, he ended up with Hikaru in front of him. They watched each other for quite some time.

"Kaoru."

"Hikaru."

"It's been awhile."

"Yes, yes it has."

Kaoru brought out his gun. He pointed it at Hikaru.

"Don't make me shoot, Hikaru."

"You'd shoot me?"

"Yes. I will. We have no connection anymore. I stay with my gang. You are dead to me Hikaru."

Hikaru's eyes widened.

"Move and I'll spare you your life."

Hikaru side stepped and walked past Kaoru.

"You've really changed, Kaoru."

"Yes. And I think it's for the better."

And then he walked away, firing at all the Red Rose members.

With Aylin and Rose

Aylin stood there, her bow in hand, arrow drew back. Her target would be the smirking, jumping Rose.

"Stop moving!"

Aylin released and the bow shot right past Rose as she quickly and smoothly side stepped.

"Haha, you can't aim!" Rose said, smiling.

"Shut up!" Aylin screamed, firing three arrows in a row.

Rose darted to the side and then ran forward. She took out her blade and swung it strategically at Aylin, she successfully got Aylin's arm. Aylin looked at her arm and then the knife in her hand.

"Y-You actually hurt me…" she mumbled.

"Yes, I did. We aren't friends anymore. That was years ago."

Aylin looked down and glared at the ground.

"FINE!" Then she grabbed an arrow and stabbed Rose in the arm.

Rose looked at the arrow and just pulled it out. She winced slightly, containing her yelp of pain.

Aylin turned and started to walk away. When the bloody arrow shot right past her. She turned slightly.

"Bad aim, Rose. You don't fire when you're emotional."

And then she walked off. Back over to Kaoru and they double teamed.

Rose huffed and brought out her gun, aimed it for a Blue Rose member and fired. The bullet whizzed right past.

With Tayler and Krista

Krista had a huge knife while Tayler had a pistol.

"Pistol beats knife, Krista. Even you should know this."

Krista rolled her eyes and chucked her knife. It stabbed Tayler's right shoulder.

"Haha. Very funny." Tayler muttered, pulling the trigger.

Nothing happened. Krista smiled, while Tayler looked at the gun.

"What the?"

Tayler screamed in pain as a throbbing pain shot through her left leg. She turned and saw Kaoru and Aylin standing there. Aylin had her hands on a knife that was jammed into her leg.

"Don't you love the feeling of pain?" she whispered.

"Why you little—!"

And then she went to kick Aylin but was stopped as the two dodged.

"Can we go now? We basically won." Kaoru asked, looking at Krista.

"Not yet you haven't." a voice said from behind him.

He turned just in time to be punched in the face. His head snapped sideways, he lost his balance, falling backwards. Aylin watched in horror as he fell, too in shock to do anything.

"Well…" Rose said, looking at Aylin.

Aylin looked at her, slight watery eyes. "What is wrong with you?"

Rose only chuckled and walked away.

"We win." Tayler said and jumped down.

Then all the Red Rose members walked away, leaving the very bloody scene.

Krista sighed, disappointed.

"Get Kaoru up. We're heading back."

Aylin watched as Krista left.

"Boss!"

She kept walking, all the other members followed.

Aylin moved Kaoru off to the side and quickly left after the Red Rose.

They all went into the headquarters. Rose was just about to when Aylin ran up to her and grabbed her arm.

"Rose, we need to talk."

Rose looked over her shoulder. "Oh hi Aylin! Hey, you know what happened back there was all business, right?"

"What? You mean you did that to Kaoru because of business!"

"Yep."

Aylin actually laughed a little. "Wow, Rose. You haven't changed at all."

Rose grinned. "Nope! I still remember the olden days too. When we would fight over which swing we would get, even though there was like twenty swings."

"Haha, yeah." Aylin laughed.

"So, do you want to come in?"

"Uh, Rose, I don't think I'm allowed in there…"

"Oh yeah. Right."

"Yeah, I would probably be killed. Oh your mom says hi, she misses you, you should go visit her soon."

Rose shook her head. "No, I can't."

"Why?"

"Because Tayler will kill me!"

"So what? She doesn't need to know! How would she even find out?"

"Tayler is Tayler. She'll find out somehow."

"I'm taking you tomorrow to go see her."

Rose sighed and said goodbye before she went inside. Then Aylin made her way back to headquarters.

-End-

* * *

><p>REVIEW PLEASE!<p>

~Hita Says Goodbye~


	9. Enter Mrs Fells

**A Prick from the Rose**

**Chapter Nine**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my OC's!

* * *

><p><span>With Rose (And Aylin)<span>

Rose looked out over the morning, taking in the wet dew of the trees. Somehow, she had come to the meeting place Aylin had said to go to. To see her mother. She was choking up at the thought.

Rose came back to her senses when she heard the crunch-crunch of footsteps, and she looked down from her hiding spot of the tree to see Aylin grinning up at her.

"You ready?" she asked, seeming as if it was a natural thing to go see someone who was forbidden to be seen for the rest of her life.

"I guess..." Rose said, not her normal cheerful self as she jumped down.

"Hey cheer up! It'll be fine!"

Rose looked at Aylin.

"How do you even know where my mom lives?"

"I see her every morning when I go around and do a surveillance check!"

"Ah, and you just so happen to say hi?"

Aylin bobbed her head up and down.

"Look!" Aylin pointed to a small cottage like house.

"Ah, that's where she lives?"

"Yep! Come on!" Aylin grabbed her hand and ran towards the house.

They got up to the door and Aylin knocked. The door opened to reveal Rose's mother. She gasped and smiled, happily.

"Hello Rose. Come on in, girls."

"Thank you Mrs. Fells!" Aylin chirped.

Rose ducked in after Aylin and stayed close to her. They sat down on the floor as Rose's mom took the chair.

"Rose, it's been awhile."

Rose nodded, looking at the ground, trying not to burst into tears. But she couldn't hold it in anymore, got up and ran to her mother, tears pouring down her face.

"Rose, it's okay. Just know that I've missed you…" her mother said, hugging her daughter.

"I've missed you too, mom!"

Commence an hour long reunion of tears.

"Thank you, Aylin." Rose said, looking over to the silent Aylin, for the first time since they arrived.

Bad idea on her part, Aylin looked as if she had been crying more than both Rose and her mom combined!

"Y-Your welcome!" and thus came more tears.

"Aw, Aylin!" the two cried out.

Aylin shook her head. "Don't mind me!"

"Oh Rose, one more thing." Her mom said.

Rose turned to look at her, "Yes?"

"I want you to get out of the gang world. Before you get hurt or do something you'll end up regretting."

Rose's jaw might have fallen to the ground. Her mouth just literally fell all on its own.

"W-What!"

"You need to quit the gangs and come back home."

"But mom! They need me in the gang!"

"They can live without you. Now you will come back home, gang free."

"Yes mom." Rose said her head hung down sadly.

"Well, it was nice seeing you, Mrs. Fells."

"You too! I'll see you later, Rose."

"Okay. Bye."

And so the two left.

"YOU SEE AYLIN? This is exactly what I was afraid would happen!"

"Oh shush! Just quit."

Rose smiled and nodded. "Fine."

"Okay, see? Problem solved."

Then Aylin pranced back to Blue Rose headquarters to go spend some time with Kaoru and such.

With Rose

She was just about at the Warehouse District when Tayler steps out from nowhere.

"So, you went to go see you mom, eh?"

"What?"

"You know that's against the rules."

Rose glared at her. "IT'S A STUPID RULE, TAYLER! We should be allowed to see our parents."

"Well, I'm leader and I say no."

"How did you even become leader?"

"Excuse me?"

"HOW DID YOU BECOME LEADER? I just don't understand what Mori saw in you!"

"Shut up, Rose! You have no right to speak to me that way!"

"Yes I do! You have no right to treat us the way you do! Remember Kaoru? Yeah well he's gone now. And he and Hikaru are enemies now because of you! And you are probably oh so very proud of yourself."

"You have no idea what you're talking about Rose. So just shut up before you push it too far."

"You have no idea what trouble you've caused! Aylin, she's been such a mess these past few years! And its all because of you!"

"What are you talking about? She's always a bottle of sunshine!"

"Yeah on the outside! But if you paid attention, you'd realize that most of the time she is scared to death! Sick to her stomach with worry, for all of us! Even if she doesn't know us! She worries about you, Tayler, you! Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"No. It means nothing to me. All it means is she's a weak and defenseless little girl. I have no use for those."

"Open your eyes, Tayler! You're the weak one! What about Krista?"

"Don't you dare mention that foul creature in my presence!"

"Think about your actions! Please Tayler! You're out of control, and soon you'll be in jail. You're just…"

"I'm just what Rose? Go ahead and finish your sentence!"

"We don't even know who you are anymore! Or what you've become! You act like you want to rule the kingdom, yet you also don't! Sometimes when I look at you I see a scared, young little Tayler but other times it's the fierce beast that you have become. We don't know anymore, Tayler. We just don't know." Rose shook her head sadly.

Tayler stepped forward and slapped Rose across the face.

"Don't you dare talk about me like that! You're no better than me, so don't act like you are."

"You really think that? See Tayler, that's your problem! Either your better or the same, you just can't settle for not being the best! And it irritates everyone!"

"If it did, then why isn't there more than just you coming and ranting at me?"

"Because they fear you! And that's not a good thing if they're your team mates! Are you really going to throw away your life for this?" Rose gestured to the empty streets.

"What are you talking about now?"

"You have friends and people that could help you, if only you'd take the help!"

"But I don't need help! I'm perfectly fine on my own. I am and I always have been!"

"But you wouldn't have if you wouldn't have treated Krista so coldly! That was where you first screwed up your life."

"So what?"

"Now all you have is us! And you aren't even willing to take that. Admit if Tayler, we aren't good enough for you. You are only staying around because there isn't anyone better for you! But as soon as that better person comes, you'll be gone. And you won't even give us a second thought! You won't care! You'll be glad to be away and be living in a house and whatever else it is that you want, but you can't have!"

"Yes! Finally! Someone understands me!"

Rose looked at her sternly. "Here's what I came to tell you, Tayler. I quit. Find a new second in command."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm out! I want nothing more to do with this!"

"Oh? I think you're actually just going to go over and join the other gang."

"No, I'm going home. I'm done, I want to be surrounded by people that love me and won't threaten to kill me at least once a day."

Then Rose turned to leave. She was almost gone and out of Tayler's view, but before she could get that far Tayler had aimed her pistol at Rose's calf and had fired. The bullet got stuck inside her calf. Rose fell to the ground, clutching her sore right leg, which had pain shooting up and down it.

She screamed in agony and Tayler quickly fled the scene. Aylin happened to be walking through when she heard Rose's scream. She rushed out and over to her injured friend.

"Oh my goodness! Rose are you okay? What happened?"

"Tayler, shut a bullet into my leg. It hurts badly. Please get me to my mom's house. A doctor can help me there."

"Okay!" Aylin picked up the girl and ran off to Rose's mom's house. She knocked on the door with her foot.

"Rose! What happened?" her mom fretted.

"Her boss flipped and shot her! Get a doctor here ASAP!" Aylin cried.

She laid Rose onto the couch. She looked at her leg and sighed.

"I know a lot of medical stuff, but there's no way I could get this bullet out, without the wound getting infected and an infection could be a lot worse than a bullet stuck in your leg."

Soon the doctor came and shooed Aylin out of the house. Rose got her medical attention. They said she'd recover smoothly if she stayed in bed for awhile.

-End-

* * *

><p>So ta-da! I, personally, think it's a work of art, just in the dialogue between Rose and Tayler though. The rest is terrible. REVIEW PLEASE!<p>

~Hita Says Goodbye~


	10. Ooh, The Drama!

**A Prick from the Rose**

**Chapter Ten**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my OC's!

* * *

><p><span>With Krista and Kyoya<span>

"So, you're telling me that you want to come out there with me to do a surveillance check?" Krista clarified.

Kyoya nodded. "Is there a problem?"

"No, not at all. I just don't thing you'd be able to handle all the blood, dead bodies, and such. It is your kingdom after all; and should you be one to worry about the well being of your people? Even if they are a part of a gang?"

"Stop with the dramatics Krista. They make you less attractive."

Krista smiled. "You think I'm attractive?"

"Of course I do. Otherwise we wouldn't be dating."

"Hm…You do have a point."

"Now are we going to go or no?"

Krista tossed him a gun. Kyoya caught and looked at for a minute.

"Wait, you do know how to use that right? Honey had to of taught you."

"Of course I know how."

"Okay…"

And so the duo left. They did a surveillance check; they were not pleased at how many dead bodies they found.

"Well, there's nothing out of the ordinary going on…Wait…what's that?" Krista pointed her gun to a figure in one of the alley ways.

"Let's go check it out…" Kyoya said.

The two walked into the alley, guns aimed. But their guns lowered at the same time as they both started to laugh, quietly. It was just Aylin. But they stopped laughing after seeing that she was asleep.

They both rushed over to her. Krista grabbed her and shook her, she was freezing. Aylin mumbled something that sound like, "Don't wake me till the muffins are done.", and snuggled her head against her pillow, which was Kaoru.

"Aylin, wake up!" Krista said, shaking her.

Aylin eyes opened slightly and her head rose slightly.

She yawned. "Good morning, Krista, Kyoya."

"Aylin, were you out here all night?"

"Yes." Aylin answered, looking at Kaoru.

"Why didn't you come back to the headquarters?"

"I did. But Kaoru wasn't there and he shouldn't have to lay here alone. So, I came to join him."

"Aylin, Kaoru's dead. You need to move on." Krista tried to say as nice and calmly as she could.

Aylin felt her eyes prick with tears. "Don't say that…You don't know what you're talking about."

"Aylin look at him, he's dead! There's nothing we can do now."

"No he's not. Kaoru's not dead, Krista! Don't you dare say that?"

Krista grabbed Aylin's face, which had tears streaming down it.

"Aylin, he's not moving. He's dead. I'm sorry, but there really is nothing we can do about it!"

"No, see!" Aylin grabbed Krista's hand and held it up against Kaoru's neck.

Krista's eyes widened. "Let's go you two! We're getting him back to headquarters, or he might actually die."

They all picked him up and brought him back. They set him down on his bed, in his room. Krista and Kyoya went to leave when they realized that a certain someone wasn't following.

"Aylin?" the two called.

"You guys go ahead. I'll stay here with Kaoru."

"Okay."

With Tayler and Hikaru (A few days after what happened above)

"So, Rose is gone?"

"Yes she is, Hikaru. Why do care so much?"

"I just was wondering. Well I'm going to go out and surveillance."

"Kay."

Hikaru went out on his surveillance. As he checked around, he was so deep in thought, that he didn't realize where he was walking until he slammed into someone. A yelp came from both of the two and identical thump noises.

Hikaru sat up, rubbing his head. He looked to see who he slammed into and blinked when he saw that it was Aylin.

"A-Ah, g-gomen!" Aylin said, quickly standing up and bowing.

"I'm sorry too. What are you doing out at this time?"

"Oh, uh, surveillance work I guess."

Hikaru chuckled. "I can see why Kaoru grew attached to you." He mumbled.

"What?" Aylin asked blinking.

"Nothing, nothing. Hey, do you think that maybe I could come see Kaoru? I kinda need to talk to him."

"Huh? Kaoru? Oh, I don't know…If I get caught helping you in, I'll be in big trouble!"

"I'm sure you could get me in. Please?" Hikaru asked, smiling.

Aylin fidgeted with her hands for a moment. "Okay, fine!"

"Yes! Thank you, Aylin!"

Aylin smiled slightly and grabbed his hand.

"Well, we better go now, or it will be too late!"

"Okay."

The two got to the headquarters and somehow Aylin managed to get him to and in Kaoru's room without being caught.

"Kaoru!" Aylin cheered, jumping onto his bed.

The awake, but deep in thought, Kaoru jumped and looked at Aylin.

"Oh hi, Aylin. You kinda scared me there for a minute."

Aylin grinned. "I brought you something!"

"Oh? What is it?"

"Hikaru!" she said, pointing to Hikaru as he emerged from the shadows.

Kaoru looked from Hikaru to Aylin.

"You," he pointed to Aylin, "Brought him," pointed to Hikaru, "Here?" he finished by pointing to the floor.

"Mhmm! He said he had to talk to you!"

"And I do, Kaoru, I really do need to talk to you." Hikaru said a small smile on his lips.

"Well you two behave, don't break anything or get too loud." Aylin said, walking out of the room.

Hikaru looked at Kaoru seriously.

"So…What did you want to talk about, Hikaru?"

"Oh, I want to talk about our bosses."

"Why" Kaoru asked, eyebrows furrowing together.

"Well you know, I want to see which is better."

"Well I can tell you right now that Krista is better, she's nicer and such. Tayler was always so mean, demanding, and cold shouldered."

"Yeah, well, that's what we all see of Krista."

"But that's only out in the battles and such. She's a lot better, I swear to it."

"Even if she is, that means that she's probably too nice to you guys. So, you guys don't train often or get punished."

"No, she punishes us, screams at us, she is like Tayler just a bit nicer, calmer, and understanding."

Hikaru nodded in understanding. "So, then Krista would be the better boss."

Kaoru nodded. "Why else did you come here Hikaru? That was an awfully short conversation for you to force Aylin into sneaking you in here."

"Ah, well, I wanted to ask you something else too."

"And that would be?"

"Kaoru, you like Aylin don't you?" Hikaru asked, cheekily.

"Of course I do she's a great friend." Kaoru said, avoiding the real meaning of the question.

"Kaoru. You know that isn't what I meant."

"I know…"

"Ooh! Scandalous! You love Aylin! Aw, my little brother is growing up!" Hikaru gushed.

Kaoru turned red. "Sh-Shut up! I don't love her!"

"Oh yes you do!"

"Hikaru! Knock it off!"

"Haha! You love Aylin! Kaoru has a love interest! A crush! It's so adorable!"

"Well you have a crush on Rose!"

Hikaru just about choked. "NO I DON'T! Ew Kaoru! That's gross! She's like a sister to me! I've seen how you and Aylin act when you're around each other. You guys obviously like each other! So ask her out already! What are you waiting for?"

Kaoru laughed as he made Hikaru rage about how Rose isn't his crush and how she's a sister. But then turned serious as the conversation was turned back towards him.

"I can't Hikaru. We're coworkers and best friends. I don't really feel anything else for her. Even if she does feel the same for me, I can't really return the feelings."

"And why not?"

"Because I don't know if my heart belongs with her or even if I would trust her with my love." Kaoru whispered, ashamed in himself for saying such a thing.

Hikaru's eyes, actually, widened. "What?"

"I don't think I can trust her yet Hikaru!"

"You've known her for years now…Kaoru, why won't you just ask her out?"

"He's right Kaoru. Why won't you?" a small, feeble female voice rang out quietly from at the door.

Both boys jerked towards the door shocked. They saw a wide eyed and saddened Aylin standing there.

"Ay-Aylin! How long have you been standing there?" Kaoru asked, worried.

"Long enough. So, you wouldn't return the feelings Kaoru? Well, then I'm sorry that I have to love you!"

Then Aylin left, tears streaming down her face. And Kaoru just sat there, frozen, lost in his thoughts.

"Kaoru! Aren't you going to go after her?" Hikaru shouted.

Kaoru shook his head slowly.

"Your ridiculous, Kaoru! And stupid!" Hikaru shouted, running after Aylin.

-End-

* * *

><p>Ooh, the drama! Haha, so REVIEW PLEASE! And hopefully this chapter will upload correctly. Thank you Beyond, for uploading the other one from your house! My lovely readers probably wouldn't have been able to read it, have it not been for you~ so various amounts of thank yous! So yes, review and I'll see you next time!<p>

~Hita Says Goodbye~


	11. A DEATH! WHAT! Oh snap!

**A Prick from the Rose**

**Chapter Eleven**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my OC's!

* * *

><p><span>All of Blue Rose<span>

Hikaru had brought Aylin back, but she refused to talk or go near Kaoru. Krista and Kyoya were talking in Krista's room. Kaoru was mentally screaming at himself for saying what he did.

"All right! Kyoya and I are heading out to do the last surveillance check of the night." Krista informed everyone, after they had all eaten dinner.

Aylin hugged her. "Be careful. You don't normally do night shifts, so just be careful."

"I will, don't worry." Krista responded.

And so they left. The two walked around the town. Looking for anything suspicious.

"So, am I just another member of your gang now?"

"Well yeah. I take you everywhere with me. You live at the headquarters. So of course."

Well it was four hours later and the two have well passed finished their surveillance check. They were now just taking a walk.

They round a corner and Krista suddenly get the feeling that they're being followed. She peeked over her shoulder and saw Tayler; she was slowly, nonchalantly walking behind them.

She looked over to Kyoya, grabbed his hand and pulled him to her. She whispered in his ear, "When I say run, run as fast as you can."

Kyoya nodded, slightly confused.

"Run." She said. And they both took off. Kyoya ran, while Krista ran/sprinted.

Tayler noticed this and took off after them, gun aimed.

"Not today. Today is the day you die, little sister." Tayler mumbled to herself.

She took aim, but brought her gun down when she realized that Krista had stopped and had turned to face her.

"So, you're not as weak as I thought you were. Well, it doesn't matter. Your time ends here!" Tayler shouted, she aimed and fired.

Krista could have moved, but no, she didn't. Her mind was somewhere else at the moment. The bullet went straight through where her heart was. Blood leaked out, and Krista fell to her knees. Her hand reached up and pressed down to the hole in her chest. Her breathing changed from a slow and steady in and out, to a very rapid and desperate gasping sound. She soon fell backwards and just laid there, as the blood poured out, staining the ground.

She heard Tayler's footsteps run away, very fast. As soon as she was gone she heard someone else's. But she was already losing her consciousness so she couldn't remember who else would have been in the area.

"Krista? Krista! KRISTA!" she heard a man's voice calling her name. She couldn't place the voice with a name or a face.

So, she laid there breathing rapidly and looking at the sky with a blurred vision. There soon was pounding footsteps coming her way. Someone fell down to the ground right next to her, probably in the big blood puddle that was undeniably underneath her. A pair of hands scooped her up and she felt her head being caressed as she was placed in the man's lap. She blinked, looking at the black haired, glasses wearing male. She slightly recognized him, but she still couldn't find a name. She searched through her jumbled up mind, but only drew a blank.

She knew she didn't want to die until she knew the name of this man. She could feel his slightly cooled breath as he leaned over her. He was murmuring to himself. She couldn't exactly detect what he was saying. She strained to hear him, but then her hearing was only a weird static, beeping sound. She felt her eye lids get heavy and they slowly started to droop closed on her. _No! Not yet, I still don't know his name… _And then her heart stopped altogether. She was dead and she was off to Heaven. Or Hell, if you can get sent there for being in a gang.

Kyoya was in panic mode as he tried to save his beloved Krista. He was going to ask her either tomorrow or the next day for her hand in marriage. He could see them getting married and ruling the South Kingdom together. And she was saying how she had to resign soon from her position as leader of Blue Rose.

"Why?" Kyoya asked, as Krista stopped breathing. He looked up to the sky, "Why? Why did you have to kill her? So she's done a few faults, but they would have been solved."

-End-

* * *

><p>Oh snap! Krista's dead, Kyoya's a mess, no one's been chosen to lead Blue Rose…How is Aylin going to react? With her being overemotional and very in denial about deaths…Hm well find out next chapter! REVIEW PLEASE!<p>

~Hita Says Goodbye~


	12. In Denial! Forgiveness! Greenhouses!

**A Prick from the Rose**

**Chapter Twelve**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my OC's!

* * *

><p><span>With Kyoya<span>

Kyoya had pickd up Krista and began to walk back to the headquarters. Rain poured down around him, hiding the fact that he was indeed crying. He walked the last few steps to the headquarters; he walked up to the door and knocked.

Aylin opened the door and immediately shrieked. She moved and let Kyoya walk in. Kyoya came in and set the dead Krista down on her bed in her old room.

"K-Kyoya what happened?" Aylin exclaimed, both terrified and saddened.

"Well…We were out and she got shot by Tayler."

"She needs medical attention then! She could be seriously hurt!"

"Aylin, there's no use. She's already dead." Kyoya said, as nice as possible.

Aylin already had the tears forming in her blue/grey eyes. "N-No. No she's not! Krista's stronger than that! She's stronger than that!"

"Aylin," Kyoya stepped towards her and grabbed her by the shoulders, "As much as I don't want to believe it, she's dead."

One lone tear streaked down her face and fell silently to the ground.

"No, I refuse to believe that she's dead. I just know she's not."

Kyoya went to say something but stepped away from her, covering his ears as she began to scream. When she stopped, Kyoya looked at her seriously.

"Aylin, you're going in denial. She's dead. There isn't anything we can do about it now, so just calm down will you?"

Aylin shook her head, the tears streaming even more now.

"I'm not in denial! I know I'm right! She isn't dead!"

Then Aylin whipped around, and darted out of the headquarters.

With Aylin

She ended up in the center of the downtown market. She just stood there, lifelessly. The rain poured down on her, around her, everywhere. She was enjoying it too. A gloomy atmosphere for a gloomy Aylin.

"Aylin?" a familiar soft voice called out.

Her head snapped up and eyes landed on the familiar human being known as Kaoru. Her eyes were about to narrow but instead stayed blank. She fell down and just sat on the road. Kaoru ran over and crouched down next to her.

"Aylin, what's wrong?" he lifter her chin to look at her face.

"K-Krista's not dead…" is all that came out of the young girl.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold up, what's going on?"

"K-Kyoya came back with Krista in his arms and said Tayler shot her. Apparently she's dead."

Kaoru brought her to him and hugged her tight. Aylin responded by laying her head in between his shoulder and neck, crying silently and along with little hiccups at the same time.

"Sh, sh, Aylin, calm down. It'll be okay." Kaoru patted and smoothed her blackish brown hair.

Aylin shook her head. "N-No. Who's gonna take o-over Bl-Blue Rose now?"

"You will, silly little girl. And I'll be there with you."

Aylin stared at the almost pale skin of Kaoru's neck. She blinked back the little bit of tears that still wanted to come, she smiled and sighed.

"You'll help me? You promise?"

"Of course."

Kaoru softly kissed her neck and hugged her. Aylin moved away from him and smiled slightly. Kaoru smiled and tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear. He then stood up and offered her his hand. She laughed and stood up herself.

"You're adorable, sweet, and cute Kaoru. But don't ruin it by doing all that cheesy romance movie crap!"

Kaoru chuckled. "I thought it was worth a shot."

Aylin smiled, a small but bright smile. "Thank you Kaoru for making me feel better."

"No problem. Does this mean I'm forgiven for what happened a few days ago?"

Aylin nodded. "Yes, it does."

"Good then allow me to ask you this. Aylin, will you please go out with me? I've had a crush on you for a very long time now."

That night, Aylin waited till everyone was asleep, then she snuck into Krista's room and gently picked up her body. She quickly, but quietly snuck out of the headquarters. She walked quite some ways and ended up at an abandoned green house, which she had come across on one of her last surveillance checks.

She pushed the door open with her foot and it opened. She walked in and shut the door with her back. She walked through the greenhouse al the way to the back, where there was a small sitting area surrounded by the plants. She walked over to the stone bench and set Krista down next to it. She then went around and gathered random flowers and put them on and around Krista (If any of you have seen the Hunger Games movie then it's like when Katniss put the flowers on Rue, yeah). Aylin sat down next to Krista and looked at her, tears came out of her eyes almost instantly.

One tear landed on Krista and it kind of shimmered in the little bit of moonlight. Aylin then stood up.

"I'll come and visit you tomorrow, Krista…I'll take great care of Blue Rose. I promise."

And then she left, heading back to the underground headquarters before anyone could realize that she was gone. She didn't want anyone thinking that she took the body, now did she?

-End-

* * *

><p>So how was it? Yes they have been short chapters but they are all I can do. The ideas I have for the chapters cant be made into anything longer. So REVIEW PLEASE!<p>

~Hita Says Goodbye~


	13. Coronation and Suprise!

**A Prick from the Rose**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my OC's!

* * *

><p><span>With Kyoya<span>

It was the middle of the night and Kyoya, clad in a black cloak; he looked over his shoulder checking to see if anyone was watching him. He knew that he had to be getting back to the palace, his eighteenth birthday and his coronation as king was coming up this week.

As soon as he was positive that no one was following him, he made his way over to 'his' palace. He snuck into the palace and made it up to his room. When he opened the door, he was just about knocked back into the hallway as he was knocked over by a small blond blur.

"Kyo-channnnn!" Honey exclaimed, sitting on Kyoya's chest looking down and smiling innocently at him.

"Hello Honey." Kyoya muttered, slightly out of it.

"Mitsukuni, get off of him." Mori said from sitting over on his usual couch.

"Oh welcome back, Kyoya." Mya waved.

"Thanks for the warm welcoming."

"Any day."

"Mya-chan! Be nice! Kyo-chan just got back from his stay at Blue Rose! Oh, Kyo-chan, how's Krista and Aylin?"

Kyoya's bangs fell in front of his face as his mood darkened.

"Kyoya?" Mya asked looking up, noticing the slight atmosphere change.

"I have some saddening news for you Honey."

"What is it?"

"Krista…Krista got killed a few weeks ago…Didn't Aylin come tell you or something?"

All three of the assassin's eyes widened.

"Sh-She's dead?" Honey exclaimed, looking as if he was on the verge of tears.

"Krista's gone?" Mya asked.

"Yes."

"Oh Kyo-chaaan! I'm sorry! You lost your first love!" Honey exclaimed, pouncing onto Kyoya once again.

Kyoya took Honey off of him and dropped him down onto his usual couch. Then walked into his closet, he came back out in his silk pajamas. We climbed into his bed, sighed in both content and sadness, and then fell into a deep, much needed slumber.

It was the next morning and Kyoya was back in his usual routine, before he met Krista and got involved in the gangs. He ate his breakfast, worked on business, and did other well benefited activities.

With Aylin

Aylin had been the first to notice that Kyoya was gone. But did it really bother her? No not at the moment. She grabbed an apple of the table and went out the doors. Thinking deeply about why Kyoya had gone back to the castle, she made her way back to the greenhouse.

She opened the door and walked back to where Krista's body once was. Only to find that it/she was missing. She went into immediate panic mode, like usual. She went all flustered and started fidgeting. So, her first idea was to check around the entire greenhouse. Just in case it was the doing of some pranksters decided it would be hilarious. She was just about to assume that the body had disintegrated or something like that when she noticed that there was something oddly white just a few steps back.

_What the…? Is that a…person? _She walked over to it, noticing familiar brown hair. But it was down and that fact was throwing her off. She also took note of the bright white dress. There was the familiar pale skin with one strap on her left shoulder. The familiar body shape, everything about this girl just screamed familiar. But Aylin was not ready to except the fact that it might be who it was matching up to be.

In that moment, the girl turned around. Aylin just about fainted when she saw the familiar one of a kind yellow-green eyes of her dearest best friend, Krista. In fact a few seconds later of pure silence and Aylin did in fact faint.

Krista sat there, with wide eyes, watching as her best friend hit the floor. She blinked a few times, and then turned back towards the window. Watching the vast outstretch of land from the little greenhouse. Only a few seconds later was Aylin back up and staring at Krista, almost like she was seeing a ghost (no pun intended).

Aylin asked in a small voice, "Krista?" And then reached out and tried to touch her, smiling when she felt solid skin.

Then after a bunch of hugs and tears, Aylin was smiling all happy like, but a thought ran across her mind.

"Wait, why were you pretending to be dead?"

"I wasn't."

"Then how…?"

"I don't know, Aylin."

"Well, the good thing is is that your back! Now let's go get Kyoya! So, he can know that you're alive!" Aylin announced happily, waltzing over to the door.

Then Krista got all dark and had some weird emotion in her eyes that made Aylin shiver.

"I can't leave the greenhouse. Don't you think I already tried that?" Krista walked over to the greenhouse door, flung it open and stuck her arm outside.

Aylin had a look of pure terror and horror as she saw that Krista's arm disappeared as soon as it left the greenhouse. Aylin let out her high pitched, terrified, scream. Nearly making Krista go deaf.

"Why? You need to go see Kyoya! He must know that you're alive and breathing!"

"Well, then you'll have to find out a way to get him here."

"B-But, his eighteenth birthday and coronation is coming soon!"

"Then I guess if he can't find the time to come see me, then it really doesn't matter to him does it?"

Aylin sighed all depressed and waved a quick goodbye to Krista before she ran out and all the way to the palace. It was about eight at night when she got there. _Wow…Where'd the time go? _ She walked to the side with Kyoya's window and climbed the wall, using the vines that were growing along the wall.

She got to the top and pushed the window open and quietly dropped into his room. She noticed the three figures sitting around in either couches or a chair. Her eyes scanned the dark room for Kyoya; they landed on his bed, directly across the room.

She tip toed over to the end of his bed. She knelt down on it and crawled up to his head. She back handed it. Kyoya hissed, loudly. The three figures jolted awake and grabbed their guns, aimed towards the bed. Kyoya reached for his light on his bed and switched it on.

Everyone calmed down when they saw a terrified looking Aylin sitting next to Kyoya.

"Aylin! You gave us all heart attacks!" Mya shouted.

"I'm sorry!" Aylin squeaked. "But I had to tell Kyoya something!"

"What could possibly have to tell me right now?"

"Krista's alive!"

"Oh, Aylin! I thought you finally accepted that!"

"I did! But she is! I just saw her!"

"No, you didn't Aylin. Just go back to the headquarters and go to bed."

"No! I swear Kyoya! Please believe me!"

"Aylin I don't have time to worry about your delusions."

"No! You guys believe me right?" Aylin asked desperately looking at the other three.

"Uh…" they all replied looking away.

"Come on you guys! I wouldn't joke about this!"

When Aylin realized that they weren't going to believe her anytime soon, she sighed and left the same way she came. She went back to the headquarters.

She entered and went to Kaoru's room. She lay down next to him and breathed in the smell if his pillow. She sighed and she felt Kaoru move and he bumped her. He turned around and just noticed it was her, so he calmed down and turned to face her back. He rested his arm on her shoulder.

"What's up?"

"Kaoru, would you believe me if I told you that Krista was alive?"

"Yes, I would think so. Why?"

"Because she is and no one believes me."

"Well, do you have any proof?"

Aylin nodded.

"Will you show it to me tomorrow?"

Aylin nodded once again. She closed her eyes, snuggling closer to Kaoru for comfort. Kaoru moved his arm so it lay across the side of her stomach. Then the two fell asleep just like that and that was how they woke up.

-End-

* * *

><p>So yeah Krista isn't dead…maybe. Did I scare you? Well kdancerlala, are you like psychic or what? Because you like so knew that she would come back to life and it scared both me and my partner, Beyond… So yes! Um that's all I have to say! REVIEW PLEASE!<p>

~Hita Says Goodbye~

P.S. Oh and always remember Solar Cola Will Always Mock You! Oh and question of the day, Do you want to be a funambulist? Why or why not? I'll (We'll) tell you what it is next chapter!


	14. It's Not Like That!

**A Prick from the Rose**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my OC's!

AN: This is going to focus on Rose! And her developing relationship.

* * *

><p><span>With Kyoya<span>

He stood in his room, buttoning up his coat. He looked in the mirror and messed with his hair.

"You look fine Kyoya." Someone spoke from behind.

He looked in the mirror and saw Mya, leaning against the doorframe, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Mya. What brings you here?"

"Oh, just checking on his royal highness." Mya walked into the room and stood next to him.

Kyoya turned towards her with an all too knowing smirk upon his lips.

"I know that's not why."

Mya smiled lightly. She reached into her pocket and brought out a small box with a piece of parchment paper tied to the top of it.

"Happy 18th Kyoya." She engulfed him in a hug.

"Thank you."

Kyoya took the box and ripped the paper from it. He held it up. It read,

_Dear Kyo-chan/Kyoya/Prince Kyoya,_

_Happy Birthday~ You're EIGHTEEN today! Isn't it unbelievable? We are so proud of you! So as in thanks and congrats we got you a little something. We're very sure you'll like it._

_-Mya, Mori, and Honey_

_P.S. Ooh~ Kyo-chan, make sure you come join me in the parlor later! I have something special!_

Kyoya looked up at her; she was smiling as she read it with him. He looked back at the box, setting the paper down on the small table next to them, he opened it. There was a punch of rose petals inside. He looked at her confused.

"Reach into the rose petals, Kyoya."

He did as told and he felt something. It was square, yet round. He grasped it and pulled his hand out. He looked to see what it was and saw a silver ring; it was being held on a chain. He looked over to Mya, she took it from him and grabbed the square of it, and she pulled on each side. There was a click sound, she pulled it open wide and handed it back to him.

Kyoya took it and looked at it. There was a picture on each side. On the right, it was a picture of Krista and him. He smiled faintly as he saw that there were smiles plastered on both of their faces. He looked to the one on the right, he saw that it was once again him and Krista, but there was Aylin and Kaoru to the right of Krista and Mori with Honey on his shoulders stood behind them. Mya was standing happily right next to Kyoya; she had a faint smile as she leaned against him. There was only one thing he didn't like about this present, it was the fact that it was in black and white. He wished that it could be in color.

With Rose At the Party

Rose walked into the palace, her long ball gown swishing as she walked. She had her brown long shoulder length hair up in a neat bun. She was also slightly taller because of her heels (5' 07"). Rose walked in further, going to the refreshment table.

She looked for someone she knew, she spotted Kyoya in his black formal suit. He was talking to a girl with long brown hair, her chocolate brown eyes sparkled as he talked to her. Rose's eyes held confusion because that wasn't Krista. Her mouth fell open in both horror and shock as Kyoya bent down and kissed the girl on the cheek. She was so angry/shocked that she almost marched over there and slapped him across the face. But, none the less, she turned around and got herself a glass of a sparkling cider. She sighed, _Poor Krista. She's been being played this whole time. _But our dear Rose didn't know that Krista was dead. Well semi-dead.

Rose eventually went outside; it was getting way too crowded inside. She breathed in the cool night air. She looked around, only to see that she was the only one outside. Or so she thought. She started walking and very quickly noticed that she wasn't alone. She had spotted Honey and Mori a few feet away having a tea party by themselves. She approached the two, trying her best to smile. That one night was still fresh in her mind.

"What are you two up to?" she asked.

They both jumped, startled, at the new familiar voice.

"Hiya Rose-chan!" Honey waved, merrily, while a huge smile was plastered on his face. "We're having a tea party! You wanna join us?"

"I don't know…"

"Aw! Come on, please! It's so boring with just the two of us! Pretty please will you join us?"

Rose tried to say no. But what came out was the exact opposite. "Oh course, Honey."

"Yay!" Honey grabbed her arm and pulled her down in between himself and his silent cousin.

"Hi, Mori." She said, he replied with a nod.

"What do you want in your tea? We have milk, sugar, and even cream!" Honey asked, as he poured random amounts of milk, cream, and sugar into the half filled tea cup.

He handed it to her when he was done. Rose and Mori were both sweat dropping.

"Thank you." She took a sip of the tea concoction. She cringed mentally, way too sweet for her taste. But she'd drink it anyways.

"Do you want a piece of cake? Or maybe a cupcake? Oh, we have cookies too!" Honey pointed to each as he named them.

"I'll just have a cookie…"

"Do you want chocolate chip, peanut butter, sugar, peanut butter sugar, cinnamon and sugar, sprinkled, frosted, frosted AND sprinkled, chocolate chocolate chip, chocolate fudge, or uh….um…!"

Rose put a hand on Honey's shoulder, as his head whipped around, looking for any other kinds of cookies.

"Honey, I'll just have a frosted cookie."

"Okay! Chocolate or vanilla frosting?"

"Chocolate, please."

"Cream cheese, fudge, milk chocolate, dark chocolate, sweetened, or maybe plain?"

"Milk chocolate will be fine."

"Okay!" Honey finally went to grab a cookie, when another thought came to mind. "Chocolate or plain?"

"What?" Rose asked.

"The cookie bread." Mori stated.

"Oh, plain is fine."

Honey grabbed the cookie and handed it to her. She smiled and ate the cookie.

"Rose-chan, I think we should meet your parents!" Honey suddenly declared.

Rose choked and coughed, sipping her tea to stop the terrible coughing. "What?"

"We should meet your parents! I wanna know if they'll like us!"

"Um…Well, I'd have to ask."

"Okay! Then come back and let us know what they said."

"Will do." _Not like I have a choice._

So Rose ran home and asked her mom. Which, of course, she said yes. Rose then ran back to the palace.

"What'd they say?" Honey asked bouncing up and down.

"Okay. But don't you guys have to stay here and guard Kyoya and his new wife." She said the last part with so much hatred that it sent shivers down the boys' spines.

"No. Mya-chan and Haru-chan's guards are here. They'll be fine."

"Haru-chan? Haru? That's his wife's name?"

"It's Haruhi. Mitsukuni just calls her 'Haru-chan'."

"Oh. Wait, I thought he and Krista were getting married?"

"She got killed by Tayler."

"Who's running Blue Rose then?"

"Aylin-chan."

"Is anyone helping her?"

"Kao-chan is. He promised her that he'd help her the entire time."

"Aww! How sweet!"

And then they finished their walk in silence.

"Oh! Is that your house?"

"Yeah."

"It's so pretty!"

"You should tell my mom that, not me."

Honey giggled/laughed. Mori smiled. Then the three entered the house.

"Mom! I'm back!" she yelled. She turned to the two men behind her, "Stay here. I'm going to go change out of this dress."

The two nodded and sat down.

A few minutes later, suddenly a tall man with short brown hair walked in. He was wearing a three piece business suit. He set his things down and looked around the living room.

"Who the hell are you?" he exclaimed.

Honey and Mori both looked over to him. Honey waved happily.

"Hello, sir!"

"Rose Fells get out here right this instant!"

Rose rushed out of her room, clad in just a robe. The man's eyes literally popped out of his head.

"Dad? What are you doing here and why were you yelling?" Rose questioned.

Mori and Honey both blushed and looked away.

"What in the world are you wearing, young lady?"

Rose looked down, her eyes widened and she slowly started turning red in the process.

"Well, I was getting dressed when you called out here. So I just threw on my robe and came out."

"What, exactly, were you doing with these two _men_ while there were no adults in the house?"

"N-Nothing! Oh geez, dad! We just got here!"

"Where is your mother? Does she know that they're in our house?"

"I don't know! I asked if I could have some friends over because they wanted to meet you guys!"

"Well, they are off to a terrible start." He glared at the two men.

They were staying completely out of the conversation.

Just then Rose's mom walked in. From her point of view she saw her daughter in a bath robe with a red face, her husband angrily glaring at two men, and then a tall man and a small adorable child.

"What's going on?" she asked, slowly.

"I found her like that and these two men in our house." Her dad said.

Rose groaned. "It's not like that! We just got here and I didn't know that mom wasn't home!"

"Please, sir! It really isn't like that! So don't yell at Rose-chan!" Honey exclaimed, his eyes teary.

"You be quiet." Her dad sighed. "It looked like you were doing something that I wouldn't approve of."

"DAD!" Rose snapped, turning an even deeper shade of red, if that was even possible.

-End-

* * *

><p>Sorry it took so long! I had to write so many different ways! Because I could have done this lots of ways. I ended up with seven ways total. This is a mix of way on and way four. And Liet I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was made especially for you! REVIEW PLEASE!<p>

~Hita Says Goodbye~


	15. Death Strikes Again!

**A Prick from the Rose**

**Chapter Fifteen**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my OC's!

* * *

><p><span>With Krista<span>

She sat in her greenhouse. She looked out the window a longing look on her face. She looked around the small space, she sighed in discontentment. She hated it here. It was lonely and definitely not what she likes. Of course she had Aylin and Kaoru for company, but those were the only two. And she heard from Aylin that Kyoya, she still held deep feelings for him, had gotten married and seemed to forget about her altogether. She was told that everyone acts like she never even existed, even Honey who had always adored her.

"Krista! Krista!" she heard Aylin shout, the door slamming shut.

"Aylin? What's wrong?"

Aylin bent over panting, she looked up. Horror was flashing in her eyes.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"I-Its T-Tayler! Sh-She…"

"Spit it out!"

Aylin looked at her. "She's planning to kill Kyoya."

The world froze and Krista stumbled back. "Wh-What?"

"I heard it from Hikaru. He said that she wanted Kyoya dead. She wants to rule all the kingdoms. That's why she killed King Tamaki."

Krista felt the tears coming. "Oh Aylin! You have to stop her! You have to! Tayler Lochart shall never rule! If she does, this world will be even worse than it is now! She will hunt you and everyone down! Then she'll either kill you or torture you in the most cruel ways!"

"She's already looking for us! We've lost too many members. We haven't been able to leave the headquarters. That's why I'm here alone."

"Oh? I was wondering why you didn't have you beloved Kaoru with you."

"Don't joke at a time like this! I had to beg him to stay. Tayler is hoping to kill him, in order to get to me. And if we both die…then Blue Rose is over."

"What about Honey?"

Aylin smiled sadly. "He said that he was done with the gang life. Mori said the same thing. Mya said she might come back, but she isn't sure…"

"…What? How can he do that? He saves me off the street, and then we go through a lot together and now he just leaves! How can he do that! It's not fair."

"Krista. Life is never fair."

"Aylin, please, do whatever you can to safe this place. It is my last request and mission for you." Krista looked Aylin dead in the eyes and nodded.

Aylin choked back a sob but nodded back, she turned around and ran back for the headquarters.

With Aylin

"Kaoru! Kaoru! Kaoru!" Aylin called, running through the whole building.

"Aylin, Kaoru…he left." One of the members whispered to her.

"What?"

"He left. He said that he had some business to take care of."

"NO! I told him not to leave!" Aylin panicked immediately, "Where did he go?"

"He said something about Hikaru, Red Rose, and alley south…"

"NO! He can't do this!" Aylin turned and ran out of the door. She just barely was able to grab hold of her bow and arrows.

She ran all the way to alley south. She prayed that she would make it in time. When she got there she heard hushed voices.

"-oru, why? You can't do this. You're still and always will be my brother. Please, don't do this!" she heard Hikaru beg.

"No. It must be done. I'm sorry Hikaru. But you are a threat to not only me. But everyone else of my gang, and I just can't let you stay alive. Especially when I know this and the fact that you threatened my girlfriend. Not to her, but to me. And that is not okay. So Hikaru, I have to kill you. I'm sorry."

"Kaoru, I will **never **forgive you if you do this. Please think about what you're doing!"

"Hikaru. It's over. Once you're dead, we can go for the major kill."

"Kaoru!" Hikaru and Aylin both screamed.

Kaoru lunged at Hikaru and stabbed him repeatedly in the chest.

"Kaoru! Stop!" Aylin cried, tears streaming down her face.

She tried to pull him off of his brother. Kaoru refused, until that is he was sure that Hikaru was dead. He dropped the knife, stood up and looked down at his bloody, dead brother.

"Goodbye forever Hikaru. I pray that you forget about me. It's over now, you are hopefully in a happier place." Kaoru whispered.

"Kaoru. How could you do that?" Aylin asked, terrified.

Kaoru turned to her; he grabbed her shoulders and looked at her. "I'm sorry that you had to see that. But it needed to be done."

"I'm sorry too, Kaoru."

"What?"

"I'm sorry. I've ruined you. You would have never done that, but sadly you met me. And I'm sorry." Aylin looked down, knowing that more tears were coming.

"Aylin that's not-!" Kaoru tried to say.

"Yes it is! So don't say otherwise. Please just leave me be for a little while. I'm sorry! To you and Hikaru. But mostly Hikaru because he's the one who had to die!" then she ran, far away from the scene.

"See what you did, Hikaru? You have been nothing but a nuisance lately." Kaoru grumbled, walking away.

'No, Kaoru. It has been you doing this. I wish you luck, but I will never forgive you. Aylin, please make up with my brother soon. He needs everyone he can. Which is not a lot of people. So please, I know he can be rude and stupid at points, and I have no room to talk, but please…' and then Hikaru was gone. No longer to think, breathe, talk, laugh, or any of it. But he did go to Heaven. But only because of that last selfless thought.

With Aylin and Krista

Aylin ran all the way to the greenhouse. Not stopping, not even when Rose called out after her.

"Krista?" Aylin called when she walked in.

There came no response.

"Krista? Where are you?"

The same result. Aylin was beginning to get worried.

"Krista? Please, don't do this right now! I know you're here!"

She ran around the entire greenhouse, searched high and low.

"KRISTA?"

She noticed a note sitting over on one of the shelves. She walked over and picked it up.

-Aylin, or whoever reads this,

You thought that she would actually survive out here? I told King Kyoya and he came out here immediately. And once he saw her they had a happy little reunion. But once he dragged her outside, she was gone. And I meanwhile was off laughing. So enjoy. Oh and you will pay for killing my adviser.

-Tayler, Red Rose

"ARGH! I KNOW THAT YOUR OF FREAKING RED ROSE! DON'T BOTHER PUTTING THAT! AND I DIDN'T KILL HIM!" Aylin roared, tears flying everywhere. "Krista! Krista! Krista please! I know you're here!"

Aylin eventually just dropped and hit the ground, sobbing and shouting at the same time. She was filled with so much emotion she figured she was going to burst. All the stress, anger, sadness, and such emotions were juat too unnatural for her that she was afraid she'd go even more insane. Plus, she still had Kaoru to deal with….She knew that she couldn't ignore him forever. They do work together and they are technically still dating.

"Crap!" she shouted.

"Aylin…? You in here?" Kaoru asked from the front door.

"Aylin? Nope, she left a few minutes ago. You should check the headquarters." A new voice popped in.

_Is that…Krista?_

Aylin was dumbfounded. When the heck did she get here?

"Really?"

"Yeah, sorry. But she was crying and screaming. I don't even know what it's all about."

"Oh…Well thanks!" then Kaoru ran out.

"Okay. Aylin, you can come out now."

Aylin crawled out. "Krista…Ano, how long have you been here and why weren't you talking back to me or even letting me know you were here?"

Krista laughed. "Because it was funny!"

Aylin pouted. "That's so mean, Krista! Then what's with the note that Tayler left?"

"It's not real. I wrote it." Krista replied grinning.

"ERGH! KRISTA YOU LITTLE!"

Then Aylin chased the laughing Krista all around the greenhouse, shaking her fist back and forth rapidly.

-End-

* * *

><p>Yep, sorry its so short. But I had to get in soon where Hikaru dies. We're past the climax and are entering aftermath and such. Trist me it shall get violent with many deaths of minor unmentioned characters and there's still a few important things yet to happen! So stay tuned and enjoy the rest of the story! REVIEW PLEASE!<p>

~Hita Says Goodbye~


	16. Side Romance Chapter

**A Prick from the Rose**

**Chapter Sixteen**

Rose focused

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my OC's!

* * *

><p>With Rose<br>When we last left them they were getting yelled at by Rose's dad. And of course this whole situation was awkward for her mom and Mori and even her.  
>"Hey so what are we going to talk about?" Rose asked as they all sat at the table, eating stuffed turkey and bread and green beans.<br>"Well you could start off by explaining why they were in my house!" her dad grumbled.  
>Honey looked at his food, mentally wishing that it was some sort of sweet.<br>Mori was calmly eating his food, looking at Rose every once in awhile. Rose would return the look and smile in an apologetic way.  
>Rose's mom just ate her food trying to stay out of any sort of conversation. She was still shocked that the family was all together. Before she knows it her son will come walking through the door.<br>Well luck was just not on their side. For just then her son, Rose's younger brother came in. Rose basically thought one thing, oh geez. He's back. This night was already terrible.  
>"What are you doing back here, Talon?" Rose asked a dreadful tone in her voice.<br>"Who's that, Rose-chan?" Honey asked.  
>"That would be my younger brother."<br>"Oh. I have a younger brother! So does Takashi!"  
>"Oh really?"<br>"Yeah! Chika-chan and Satoshi! They're third years in middle school. But they both left on a quest to go to the North Kingdom, but they never came back..." Honey explained.  
>"Oh...Sorry."<br>"Anyways! I am back! From the North Kingdom!" her brother exclaimed.  
>"Uh huh... And the point is?"<br>He shrugged and sat down. Then he randomly started to pick up the food and eat it!  
>"Dont eat our food!" Rose snapped, smacking it out of his hand.<br>"Rose Fells! Don't you dare do that! Your brother is more obligated to eat here than those two. Which, by the way, we still don't know the name of." her dad said.  
>"Oh this is Honey and this is Mori." she pointed to both in turn.<br>"Uh huh. I still don't get why they felt the need to be in the house and why you had to change so slow. Explain that to me."  
>"Well I came home and asked mom, who said yes. So then the three of us walked here from the coronation party and came here. Then I had to change out of the ball gown so I went to go get that done. And this is where you just about came in." Rose finished.<br>"Hm I still don't buy it."  
>Rose groaned. "You know what? Forget about it! Think what you want. I know it didn't happen."<br>It was silent again. So they ate.  
>Afterwards they were sitting in the living room. Her dad left to go to the market. Her mom was in the kitchen talking with Talon. Later on her dad was back and sitting and reading a book in the living room. Not really he was watching the three, secretly either. They were talking about the gangs and such in a whisper tone.<br>"So she's dead...?" Rose asked.  
>"Yeah...Tayler killed her." Mori responded darkly.<br>After about twenty minutes her dad left the room for a second. Then Honey leaned over kissed her. Of course her dad had to walk back in just at that moment. Right when he's pulling away.  
>"ROSE FELLS! You are grounded!"<br>"Wait! What just happened?" she asked confused.  
>"Well he just kissed you and now your grounded." Talon said from by the door.<br>Rose reached over and snatched a pillow off the couch, and then she threw it at him. It smacked him in the face.  
>"I know what happened! I was using sarcasm!"<br>"Rose! Don't yell at your brother like that! He didn't do anything." her mom shouted from in the kitchen.  
>Rose sighed she looked at the two boys sitting around her. Honey was near tears and Mori was staring at both with worry.<br>She stood up and motioned them to follow her. They did and they were led to the door.  
>Rose opened the door and pointed. "Leave. Just leave. I'll talk to you two later on...possibly."<br>The two left and so Rose retreated to her room.  
>-End-<p>

* * *

><p>Thank you for the reviews so far! I hope you continue to read my story! And I'm sorry for the long wait. And the shortness. Life has been hectic! So REVIEW PLEASE!<br>~Hita Says Good Bye~


	17. BOOM! Bye Bye!

**A Prick from the Rose**

**Chapter Seventeen**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my OC's!

A/N: Oh yes. Just to remind you guys. This story does take place in Medieval times but it does have some futuristic-ness to it. Such as the technology used like security, computers, secret passageways (electric controlled), and so on and so forth. Well read on!

* * *

><p><span>With Tayler<span>

"Boss!" Hikaru shouted, running into the room.

"What is it now Hikaru?" Tayler drawled out in a bored voice.

"Well I was planning with Rose and some other members-"

"Rose? She quit!"

"Yeah. She's been a spy for us this whole time."

Tayler sighed, "You were saying?"

"Well we devised a plan. We think that it's a sure fire no fail method (Got that from my math teacher! You rock Mr. T!) There's no way it couldn't work!"

Tayler sat up in her chair and looked at the ecstatic ginger with much interest.

"Oh really? What is this plan you have?"

Hikaru brought out a neatly folded piece of parchment paper and handed it to her.

"This is your plan?" Tayler asked, bemused.

"Open it! We swear it will work!"

"Okay…" Tayler said, unfolding the paper.

Her eyes scanned the words and drawings, her eyebrows scrunching together in thought and understanding.

"So what do you think?" Hikaru asked, excitedly.

"I see a few problems, but we can fix them. It will take a few days to set up and put in action, if we don't work constantly. And then there's also the problem that Rose is just playing us. But I say go ahead and tell everyone of this new plan. Also, go ahead and start preparing."

Hikaru saluted at her, "Yes ma'am!"

He ran off and soon the entire gang knew of the plan and were preparing.

"Boss…We have a question." Hikaru stated as he and Rose walked in.

"What is it?"

"How are we supposed to catch Aylin?" Rose asked.

"Easy! You lead her here Rose."

"Well it's not really that easy…" Rose mumbled.

"Oh of course it is! She's just a young overemotional stupid girl."

"Boss, she's not as stupid as you're making her sound." Rose said.

"Oh who cares? But in order for this to work, you have to capture her. She's the only thing standing in our way, or that will be able to stop us."

"Yes ma'am." Both Rose and Hikaru replied before exiting.

With Kyoya

Kyoya sat in his room with a bunch of wedding papers scattered in front of him. Honey and Mori sat over by the window.

"Hey Kyo-chan! We should go check on the gangs! It's been awhile since we last heard from them." Honey suggested, looking over to the frustrated young adult.

"I'm extremely busy, Honey. I have all of this marriage stuff plus my regular work I have to do. I am in no need to go see what's going on."

"But Kyo-chan, aren't you preparing for a wedding you don't even want?"

Kyoya ignored him and stared intensely at the papers.

"Kyo-chan, will you please stop running away from it; you still want to marry Krista because you still love her."

"Honey shut up!" Kyoya shouted a firm disapproving frown upon his handsome features.

"No. You listen to me Kyoya Ohtori! You know it's true that you still love Krista! You miss her and in your own words you said to Ayl-chan that you were going to have to forget about her! So in your struggle to do so you found someone who looks as close to Krista as possible and asked for her hand in marriage. You are being a coward! You don't love Haru-chan so don't you dare go and lead her into thinking that you do by marrying her! Tama-chan would be appalled by your actions! Misleading a woman… forgetting about the one you love… you sir are no gentleman! You are being a bastard right now!" Honey vented, his face tinted red with anger.

"It's not like I can just call off the wedding! You know that Krista and I could never be together anyways, so stop yelling at me! You work for me so you have no right to be mad at me!"

"Kyo-chan…I-I-I…I HATE YOU!" Tears leaked out of Honey's eyes as he screamed the hate-filled words. Then he fled from the room and the palace.

"Mitsukuni wait!" Mori yelled before following quickly after.

Kyoya moved and sat down on his bed, head in his hands.

"What have I just done…?" he murmured about on verge of tears himself.

"Yo! What's going on? Mori and Honey just left palace grounds and Honey was crying, like, uncontrollably." Mya asked walking into his room.

"Well Honey yelled at me, I yelled back, he screamed 'Kyo-chan I hate you' and fled the room. Mori followed soon after."

"So he quit?"

"I guess…" Kyoya said unsure.

"Do I have to go after them for you?"

"No no. They were heading to Blue Rose I believe."

"Okay. Well. I have to head back to shooting practice. Later."

So Kyoya was alone.

With Hikaru and Rose

The two walked, stealthily, to the headquarters. Rose was walking slightly ahead of Hikaru, since she was in fact leading the way.

"So how are we going to do this?" Hikaru asked, his eyes sliding to the right to look at the other.

"Well it would have been easier if we had attacked before Krista was put in power or before she got killed. When she became leader she had a security system with cameras put in right at the front door. But when she was first pronounced dead they turned it off. But then Aylin was put in charge and ordered it be turned back on." Rose explained.

"Okay… And what does that have to do with getting in?" Hikaru asked.

"Since there is a security system it means that we can't just walk in through the front door. So my plan would be that we go in through the back. I'll climb in through the window and then I'll open the back door for you. "

"I see…"

"Do you have the rag with the chloroform?"

Hikaru nodded and patted his belt, which has compartments in it.

"Once we are in we'll be as discreet as possible. We'll travel down the hallway and into Aylin's chambers. You'll put the chloroform rag over her mouth, and then the chloroform will kick in and she will pass out. We'll take her and make our escape through the passageway in her room. Got it?"

"Got it!" Hikaru saluted Rose, smirking merrily.

When they reached the headquarters, they stayed about five feet away from the building. When they reached the back door they walked up to the building.

Rose went up and pushed the window open. She hopped through it and grabbed the handle on the door, opening the door allowing Hikaru access.

As soon as Hikaru was in Rose shut the door as quietly as she had opened it. They did quick nod before leaning back against the wall and sliding along it as they walked down the hall. The Mission Impossible theme was going through both of their heads.

Once they reached the door to Aylin's chambers, Rose opened it and Hikaru and she slid through the door.

Aylin sat on her chair, facing her metal desk. She was muttering about something, sniffling every once and awhile.

The two intruders slid the door shut with a small click. Hikaru slowly approached the dark haired girl, chloroform rag in hand. He quickly pressed it against her mouth and immediately Aylin tried to scream, but it was muffled by the rag and Hikaru's hand.

She slid the chair back into Hikaru's lower regions, making him shriek like a little girl. She spun around and was about to attack him, when she then finally inhaled enough chloroform, and passed out. Hikaru caught her by her sleeve, ready to leave.

Meanwhile, Rose, who was avoiding having to do any of the work (nice choice Rose!), was at Aylin's desk. She was looking at what Aylin was doing before they barged in. She gasped.

"What is it?" Hikaru asked, looking over to her.

"Letters." Rose stated.

"Uh… I'm sorry did you say letters?"

"Yeah. Aylin was writing to all of our parents this whole time. Keeping them aware of what was going on…" Rose said, smiling sadly.

"What do you mean by all of our parents?"

"Honey's, Mori's, mine, yours and Kaoru's, her's, and even Mya's foster parents."

"Really?"

Rose nodded, while shoving the letters into her bag.

"Come on. We've been here far too long." Rose stated, walking over to a small table.

She hit something underneath the table and the closet opened, revealing a passageway.

"Let's go."

They entered and Rose closed the door. And they continued on their way until they found the exit. They then made their way back to the warehouse district.

When they arrived they brought and locked Aylin in one of the abandoned warehouses. They then returned to Tayler.

"We can bomb them whenever you're ready." Rose reported, saluting.

"Good job, Rose, Hikaru. The crew has everything else all set, so let's head out!"

"Yes, ma'am!" they shouted.

The three ran out and saw everyone in Red Rose standing in a large mob, holding some kind of explosive or lighter. Rose, Tayler, and Hikaru made their way to the front of the large group, ready to lead the, hopefully, destruction of Blue Rose.

When they arrived they built a large mountain of dynamite in front of the entrance. Rose went up to it with a lighter, flame already ignited, and lit all of them. She ran away as soon as she was done and watched in anticipation as the flame engulfed and burned the little rope.

And when the rope was gone…

BOOM!

Black smoke and a big grey cloud of smoke with orange and white exploded into the air. Ashes rained down and a fire started on the trees, bushes, grass, and some of the building.

Shouts emitted from inside and all the Red Rose members were cheering. Rose high fived the ginger next to her, smiling all happily.

"WE DID IT! Blue Rose and most of the members are gone!"

"We are sure to win this war now, boss!"

"You just don't pretend to be dead again! And you!" Tayler pointed to Rose, "Don't you ever blindside us again or you will be dead. And I really mean it. Otherwise yeah, we will." Tayler smirked evilly.

Everyone watched the building fall and crumble. Maniacal laughter filled the air.

"Alright let's head back to headquarters."

"Yes ma'am!" Everyone cheered before running back to the Warehouse District.

Rose and Hikaru went to go get Aylin. They grabbed her and brought her to the headquarters, and then left for their warehouse, ready to go to bed.

With Aylin

When she awoke she was horrified at what she saw.

"The headquarters! It's gone! What happened? Where is everybody?" she said it all so fast that anyone who would have heard her wouldn't have understood a word she said.

She stood up and ran to the green house Krista is staying at. She threw open the door and ran around, in search of her friend.

"Krista! There you are! Wake up! Wake up! This isn't a time for napping! I have something really important to tell you!" Aylin shouted, shaking Krista the entire.

Aylin flying backwards and into a large stack of bags of dirt. "Ow…" she groaned.

"Oh Aylin, sorry…" Krista said frowning at the girl in front of her.

Aylin waved it away. "It's fine. I know the consequences of waking up."

Krista smiled. "So… Why did you come to see me at two in the morning? What could you possibly have to tell me?" Krista asked extremely tired.

"Well I think the gangs might be coming to the end…" Aylin told her.

"How so?"

So Aylin told Krista everything she could think of. When she was done, Krista had her thinking face on.

"Well what's your plan boss?" Aylin asked, seriously.

Krista glanced at her. Then she turned and stared at her with seriousness in her eyes. 'There's only one thing to do at this point.'

"End them before they end you."

-End-

* * *

><p>HAHA! I haven't update in forever and I leave you with a cliffhanger! HAHA! I feel evil and mean… Haha! And you all thought Hikaru was dead! He isn't… At least not yet… REVIEW PLEASE! I feel like no one is reading any more. Because I don't have anyone reviewing anymore… I would like to finish this with people still reading. And it will be coming to a close soon! So yeah… Well… Uh… REVIEW AND I'LL GIVE YOU A VIRTUAL CAKE!<p>

~Hita Says Goodbye~


	18. NOT AGAIN!

**A Prick from the Rose**

**Chapter Eighteen**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my OC's!

A/N: Now this is going to be mostly romance with Rose, Mori, Honey, and probably someone sided romance that I must indulge on. And only very little. Like not main things are gonna happen.

* * *

><p><span>With Rose<span>

Rose was currently, making her way over to the palace. Ready to see Mori and Honey and, hopefully, get over what happened last they saw each other. She was still excited about what happened yesterday and couldn't wait to share it with Mori, not as much Honey.

The palace soon came into view and she noticed Mya standing guard at the front gate. She felt something was off about the whole palace grounds, but ignored it and continued on her way.

"Hi Mya. Can I see Honey and Mori please?" Rose asked.

"No. Go away." Mya responded.

"What, why?"

"Because they are currently not seeing anyone."

"But you can't even tell them it's me? I'm sure they'll let me in."

"No."

Rose sighed and crossed her arms across her chest. "I'm not leaving until I see them."

"Well then you'll be standing there for awhile. I'm not letting you in."

Rose sighed in frustration and stormed off. But she was not going to give up yet. She knew where Honey and Mori stayed, so all she had to do was get there.

She made her way around the palace; she then proceeded to make her way up the palace gate. She jumped over to a building not too far away and continued to hop across the buildings. She eventually made it to the main building, where she then dropped down onto a ledge on the side of the palace. She made her way down, locking her feet and hands in place with small spaces in between the bricks.

She slipped in through a window and walked casually down to Honey and Mori's room. She knocked and waited for a few minutes. Then knocked again, but heard slight noise behind the door. She knocked for the third time and finally the door was opened.

"Hello Mori. Can I come talk to you?" Rose asked, slightly hopeful.

Mori looked behind him, for some reason, and then nodded for her to come in. When Rose entered the room, it was not what she was really expecting…

"R-Rose-chan! Hi! What are you doing here?" Honey asked, his eyes and nose were both red.

"Uh I came to talk. But I can see your in the middle of something," she gestured to all of the tissues lying about the room, "so I can come back later."

"No. It was just a small argument with Kyo-can that's all."

"Okay… Well anyways, I have some good news."

"Really? What is it?"

"Red Rose has officially defeated Blue Rose!"

"…How is that good news?" Honey asked.

"Well not for you, but I figured maybe Mori would be happy about it."

Mori shook his head, a disapproving frown upon his handsome features.

"Why aren't you happy?" Rose exclaimed.

"I didn't start the gang as a rival for Mitsukuni's. I did it as a hobby and to work with him on something other than practicing martial arts with him. He started his gang, and soon after I started mine. We did not have our gangs as enemies when we were in power. And we never wanted it to be that way." Mori explained.

"Yeah. I started Blue Rose because I wanted to prove to Yasuchika and the rest of my family that I could be a grown up man and not always care about sweets and cute things. I just wanted to prove myself, but that kinda got old. So I just changed it to wanting a hobby, like Takashi. But we also named them the way we did for a reason." Honey finished.

"And what is that reason?" Rose asked.

"Well, when Takashi and I were younger we used to always play with Tama-chan and Kyo-chan. We used to be best friends, Tama-chan had always loved roses, and one day we were all out in Tama-chan's gardens and we were staring at the roses. They were all different colors, not just red and white, and pink. They had orange, blue, yellow, purple, and green. When I and Takashi first saw the blue ones we thought they were the coolest thing! But then Takashi really started liking red roses… But then when we decided to make the gangs we decided to name them after roses, mostly because roses don't ever sound that menacing or threatening. Red Rose and Blue Rose were made solely to help out the town, not wreak havoc in the town. We had always sworn to do what's right, not anything else. And now to see the gangs… It's shameful. I know I chose right putting Krista in charge, but I don't think Takashi feels the same with Tayler."

"Then why did you choose Tayler, Mori?"

"She had been a great kid and never ever showed signs of rebellion. So I figured she would be a good choice. But Mitsukuni and I soon developed a plan. If we put both sisters in charge, maybe they might learn to have some kind of mutual relationship. But now we see that those two would/could never get along. Tayler is way too self absorbed to think about others."

"Oh… Makes sense…"

"So Rose-chan, is there any other reason you came to see us?" Honey asked.

"Well, now that you mentioned it, yes. I was wondering if maybe you and Mori would like to come back over to my house and we can try and redo that little dinner time."

"Well… I'm not sure. But I suppose we will. But only cause you asked us to Rose-chan!" Honey said, smiling.

"Okay. I will notify my parents about it then."

"Um, what about your dad? He doesn't seem to like us all that much…"

"That's only because he got a bad first impression of you guys, Honey."

In Front of Rose's House

"Okay guys, this is going to be better this time."

Rose opens the door and sees a familiar man, and then slams the door. _OH NO!_

"Okay! Go, go, go! You need to go now! Get far away from here! As fast as you can!" Rose shoves them away.

"Why Rose-chan?"

"Because-!" Rose gets cut off as the door reopens.

"Rose! Haven't seen you in awhile."

_Oh dang… CRAP!_

Roger sees Honey and Mori, and then looks at Rose again.

"ROSE ELIZABETH FELLS! Who are these people?" Roger exclaimed.

"…My friends…"

"No! Rose-chan! We're your special friends!" Honey exclaimed rushing over and hugging her, "We are practically married!"

Rose is paling as Honey keeps on chattering merrily about how close they are.

"Rose, come here. Now."

_Oh god. I'm dead… _She starts wishing goodbyes to everything that once was ever in her life, as she made her way over to Roger.

"What are these two guys doing at your mother's house?" Roger asked.

"I-I-I…I uh… um…"

"Rose. Fells. Explain. Now."

"I-I know them from where I work, but I-I, nothing is like that though. H-he doesn't know what he's saying."

"R-Rose-chan… D-Do you not like us anymore?" Honey sniffled, tears leaking out of his eyes, "That's it. See Takashi, she doesn't love us! Wahhh!"

Mori nodded with a short grunt of agreement.

"Ugh… Uh… N-no… Just go for a little while and I'll explain things later, okay? Okay. Good, good." Rose said.

"No, Rose-chan! I'm not leaving your side!" Honey declared, trying to sound manly.

Mori grabbed Honey's arm and dragged him away, letting them have their privacy.

"No, you two aren't going anywhere. You're coming with me! Rose you go talk to your mother. Actually no, you're coming with too." Roger ordered.

Mori froze while Honey smiled merrily.

"Yay! We're gonna get to know him better! Isn't this great Takashi?" Honey exclaimed, beaming with joy.

Rose shook her head while face palming

"No. It's not." Rose practically squeaked.

Honey tipped his head to the side cutely, "Why not Rose-chan?"

"Because you just don't want to. Believe me, please!"

Roger led them into the house, he led them through the living room.

"ROSE! What are those two doing back here?" her father shouted, looking up from his book.

Roger continued to lead them, Rose wanting to die. Honey was smiling merrily and waving at Rose's father. Roger led them to the kitchen, which has Talon and her mother.

"Rose! You are back!" Talon said.

"Yeah, unfortunately."

"Why unfortunately?"

"Because, Talon, think for a minute."

Talon thought for a minute, "Did you bring those two guys home again?"

"Bingo."

Rose, Honey, and Mori were all sat in chairs.

"So, who are these gentlemen?" Roger asked.

"I told you! They're people from work."

"Where do you work?"

"I work here in the South Kingdom. At one of those places, you know one of those places. I-It's a pretty interesting job."

"What is it?"

"It's just a job! It really doesn't matter!"

"She works at-!" Honey started.

Mori clamped his hand over Honey's mouth before he could finish his sentence.

Rose let out a big breath of air.

"Okay. Now who are these two? You still haven't answered my question."

"I-I… uh… I already told you! They're people from work!"

Talon looked over, "Their names are Honey and Mori and they are from work."

"Yeah, yeah, that."

"Haha, Talon-chan! Hi! I haven't seen you in forever!" Honey exclaimed.

Mori, Rose, and Talon sweat dropped.

"Of course you wouldn't have, Mitsukuni."

"Mitsukuni? Did you lie about their names?" Rose's father asked quite loudly, walking into the kitchen.

"Why did you hear that? You were in the living room!" Rose shouted.

"I came into the kitchen a few minutes ago."

"Hi Rose-chan's dad!" Honey smiled ear to ear, waving over enthusiastically.

"Don't say that!"

"Why not?" Honey looked at him, eyes huge and his lip out slightly in a pout.

"Mitsukuni."

"Can I please get these names right?"

"I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka! This is my cousin, Takashi Morinozuka! It's really nice to meet you, sir."

"Yeah…"

"Why didn't you just say that?"

"Because!"

"Uh… Rose-chan… This is ending just like last time…"

"LAST TIME!"

"N-NO!"

"They were here before?"

"Uh…no?"

"Yes! There were some slight misunderstandings…"

"Like what?"

"Well I came home to these two sitting in my living room and Rose was dressed in only a bathrobe!"

"NO! It wasn't like that!"

"It really wasn't." Mori stated.

"WHOA! HE TALKED!" Talon exclaimed.

"TALON! Now is not the time!"

"I was just saying…"

"Rose… You're grounded."

"WHAT?"

"NO! PLEASE! MR. FELLS! PLEASE DON'T! WE'LL GO! I PROMISE! YOU'LL NEVER SEE US AGAIN! JUST DON'T PUNISH ROSE-CHAN!"

"She invited you over. Again."

"No. She didn't. We asked to come over…"

Rose looked at them confused, "You did?"

"Yes. We did." Honey looked at her seriously, "We asked and then threatened not to leave her alone when she said no."

"Rose is this true?"

"Sure." Rose said with a slight questioning tone.

"You two out. Rose we'll discuss this more later on."

"Yes, sir. We'll talk later Rose-chan."

"NO YOU WILL NOT!" Roger and her dad shouted.

Honey and Mori left and they shut the door. Rose ran after them, she watched out the window as they retreated back to the palace.

-End-

* * *

><p>Well there ya go… Poor Honey and Mori… They just can't go to Rose's house without getting interrogated by some adult you know those people of the non female gender. Well review please! We are almost done with this! HUZZAH! Well yeahh…<p>

~Hita Says Good Bye~


	19. Get Out

**A Prick from the Rose**

**Chapter Nineteen**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my OC's!

A/N: HAHA I AM BACK FROM THE DEPTHS OF MY PROCRASTINATION~! Not really its just that Liet is over~ She's saying hiiiii humans! And we are listening to Gangnam Style by Psy! :D Well she helped me remember what this chapter is going to be about. So here we are, totally dramatic and kinda depressing and fight-y towards the end. Well I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>With Hikaru and Tayler (Hmm lets do three days after the explosion~)<span>

Hikaru and Tayler were sitting in their first headquarters in the 4th warehouse. They were discussing the victory that had happened three days ago.

"So, what are we going to do about the remaining Blue Rose members?" Hikaru asked

"We hunt them down, find where they are hiding and dispose of them. Simple as that." Tayler responded.

"It should be fairly easy. Except we have no clue where they went or who is even still alive."

"True."

And then it got quiet, both deep in thought about hunting down the people.

Rose walked into the room, noticing the quietness raised an eyebrow, "So why's everyone quiet?"

"Rose! You just gave me a heart attack!" Hikaru shouted, quite angry sounding.

"Ah Rose. We're just thinking about how to track down the remaining Blue Rose members."

"Like who? Who survived I mean?"

"Aylin and Kaoru are the two that we are the most worried about, we know that they survived. Then there are probably a few extras that were out when we bombed the building."

"Alright."

With Honey and Mori

"Takashi!" Honey said when Mori entered the room, towel wrapped around his neck with water on him from his shower.

"What is it Mitsukuni?"

"We should go visit Rose-chan and apologize to her!"

Mori nodded slightly, looking through his closet for shirt, "Let me get dressed. Then we'll go."

"Okay! Wear something nice~!"

Soon enough Mori was fully dressed and him and Honey were off to the Red Rose headquarters.

With Rose, Hikaru, and Tayler

"Well we should look for them on the down low. That way they won't get suspicious. They must think that they are safe, because we think they are dead. So let's let them keep thinking that." Rose explained.

"Good plan, Rose. I'll be putting Hikaru and you in charge of that then." Tayler told them.

Hikaru smiled and nodded, Rose shrugged and nodded.

"Good you can start on that as soon as-" she was cut off as the door opened.

"Rose-chan~~!" Honey called out.

Rose whipped around, eyes widening. Tayler looked over to the door, her eyes narrowing suspiciously. Hikaru frowned and crossed his arms, looking away from the door.

"Haha hi guys... How's your day?" Rose asked, awkwardly.

"Our day is going great! But we have to apologize for last night!"

"What happened last night Rose Fells?" Tayler questioned harshly.

"Uh um... They kinda accidentally attacked me last night when I was walking by the palace..."

Honey looked at her, eyes starting to water, "R-Rose-chan!"

"What is going on here?" Tayler demanded, Hikaru nodded in agreement.

"..." Rose looked down at the ground.

Honey looked at Mori who was nodding and then to Rose.

"Well you see Tay-chan, Takashi and I have been sorta dating Rose-chan for the past week..."

Tayler's eyes lit up with rage. Hikaru's head snapped towards them, shaking furiously.

Rose looked up and over to the short one who had just told her biggest secret to the two people she absolutely didnt want to know.

"She what?!" Tayler exploded.

"Oh dang it..." Rose muttered.

"MORI, HONEY!" Hikaru shouted, flipping the two off.

Honey and Mori looked to him confused and slightly pissed off.

"What's wrong Hikaru?" Honey asked, dropping his cute attitude.

"You filthy bastards..." he growled.

"HIKARU!" Rose snapped.

Tayler blinked a few times, "Wait... Hikaru. You like Rose."

Hikaru blushed and looked at her, "Shut the hell up. It doesnt matter now!" he glared to the two.

Tayler stared at him, no one had ever really talked to her like that. At least not someone she cares about...

"Rose...," Hikaru started, walking over to her, "I've liked you for I don't even remember how long. Probably since I first laid eyes on you... I really do love you Rose. Please, choose me over those two."

"Hikaru... I can't choose you. I love Honey and Mori."

Tayler and Hikaru both said, "AND?! TWO?!"

Mori and Honey exchanged looks, "Yeah. She's dating both of us..."

Hikaru felt slight heart pain, "Rose... Don't choose those...two. I can do so much more for you. We're perfect for each other. Please give me a chance."

"Hikaru... You've had a long time to confess but you never did.. Now you are because you know I am dating someone else and your going to loose me. So just stop."

Honey and Mori walked into the room more closer to the others, next to Rose.

Honey grinned, "Sorry Hikaru~"

Hikaru growled, "SHUT UP! You're nothing but a girl stealing bastard. You two are giving her such a bad image! WHAT YOU STUPID IDIOTS ARE DOING IS FREAKING ILLEGAL! BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELVES! Your bringing down such a nice girl with you... Feel guilt, feel so much guilt."

"Hikaru, shut up." Rose stated bluntly.

Mori rested a hand on her shoulder, "Stay calm."

Rose breathed in and out and nodded.

Tayler looked to Hikaru and then to Rose. Hikaru's eyes softened slightly at seeing Mori and Honey comforting the girl, his head dropped.

"Hikaru, just so you know, I had a crush on you. Not anymore."

Hikaru's jaw dropped, "I-I didnt know..."

"I know. It's all your fault!" Tayler shouted, pointing to Rose.

"No it's not! You could have confessed before!"

"He would've said no because of you!"

"STOP BLAMING ME FOR YOUR PROBLEMS!"

"I'm not blaming! Just stating facts!"

"No your not."

"Whatever! Get out of here. Dont come back either, we'll kill them ourselves." Tayler ordered, turning around and marching out of the room.

Rose glared at her and then turned and ran out the other door, jumping up into the trees once she was away. She climbed around until she felt she was alone, then let she let her emotions out.

-End-

* * *

><p>One more chapter left! ALMOST DONE WITH THIS! YES! :D Review please!<p>

~Hita Says Good Bye~


	20. Finale

**A Prick from the Rose**

**Chapter Twenty**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my OC's!

A/N: Here it is... The last chapter of A Prick from the Rose! Well I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>With Aylin, Kaoru, and Krista<span>

Aylin and Kaoru stood in front of Krista, who was sitting thinking about how to end them (Red Rose).

"Um, Krista, isn't the best thing to do at this point to declare war on them?" Aylin questioned.

"That does seem logical, but they have more people on their side. So even if we had more power we would be out numbered." Krista responded.

"What if we got more people?" Kaoru asked.

Aylin and Krista looked to him, "Who would we ask?"

"We could ask Honey, Mori, Mya, Kyoya, some villagers, and maybe Rose would help us. I heard some drama went down yesterday at Red Rose between Tayler, Hikaru, and Rose. Honey and Mori were there too."

Krista and Aylin looked at each other, having a silent conversation.

"Well then if they all say yes and then with us and the few members we have left... We may be able to win." Aylin stated, as a smile slowly formed on her lips.

"Krista?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"Yes Ma'am!" they saluted.

"No reason to salute you two."

"Okay, let's go Kaoru!"

"Right! We'll win for you Boss!"

"Good luck you two. Don't come back dead either."

They all laughed. Kaoru and Aylin then ran out of the green house and making their way to Rose's house, hoping that she would be there.

Knock Knock!

Mrs. Fells opened the door and looked down to the two, "Ah hello Aylin. Rose is in her room."

"Thank you!" Aylin said, walking down to Rose's room.

She stopped at the door and knocked, waiting for a response.

"Go away Talon!"

"It's not Talon."

"Who is it?"

"Aylin! Can I come in?"

"Sure go ahead."

Aylin opened the door to see Rose lying on her bed, looking like she was dead.

"Uh Rose what are you doing?"

"Trying to be dead. Is it working?"

"Umm not really no..."

"Dang it!" Rose sat up and leaned against the wall.

"What's up Rose?"

"Drama. Just pure drama."

"Ah."

"Don't do that."

"What go 'ah'?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"It's not a word I wanna hear right now."

"Ah. Oops! Sorry... Did something happen with Honey and Mori? Is that why?"

"Meh."

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Aylin. Why are you here?"

"Oh! Right! Will you help us defeat Red Rose, Rose?"

"What?"

"Will you help us defeat Red Rose?"

"No I didnt mean what in that sense."

"Then what?"

"The oh nevermind!"

"Okay... So will you?"

"Uh... Sure."

"Woot! Then Kaoru and I will be back later to pick you up for the war!"

"Wait tonight?!"

"Yeah! See ya later! We're off to the palace to get the others!"

Then Aylin was gone.

"Others...?" Rose wondered out loud.

With Red Rose

"TAYLER!" Hikaru shouted, running into the room.

"What is it Hikaru?" Tayler asked boredom evident in her voice.

"We've had a war declared on us..."

"What?"

"Blue Rose."

"How do you know?"

"They left us this note..."

"Let me see it." she held out her hand.

Hikaru handed her the note. She looked at it, it read:

_Dear Red Rose,_

_Considering the circumstances and our few numbers we have come together to decide that we'd like to finish this. Therefore we are declaring war on you. Meet us in the South Alley at sunset and we will see who the top gang is._

_See you then,_

_Kaoru, Second in Command of Blue Rose_

"ARGH! DAMN YOU BLUE ROSE!" Tayler shouted, crumpling the note and tossing it far away from where she was sitting.

"Hikaru, round up the members and tell them to start preparing and that we head out a little before sunset."

"Yes ma'am!"

With Aylin and Kaoru

"Here we are." Aylin stated, looking up at the palace.

"You know we're gonna have to get Kyoya to come with us to the greenhouse so he can see that Krista is alive."

"OH YEAH! We should. We dont have to, but we should~ It would be so cool if all three of us could end up with someone!"

"Three?"

"Yeah. Me, Rose, and Krista."

"Oh. Your right."

"Yep! Well, let's do this!"

They high-fived and walked up to the gate, eyeing the guards.

"How are we supposed to get in?" Kaoru whispered.

"Let's do this Rose style."

They nodded to each other and turned around. When they were far enough away they both jumped up and grabbed in between the bricks and climbed up. They sat on top and looked down, frowning at all of the guards.

"Great. Now what?" Aylin asked.

"Lets keep going that way." Kaoru pointed to the right.

Aylin nodded and slowly started walking around the top of the wall, Kaoru right behind her.

"Oh! There's Kyoya's room!" Aylin pointed to the open window a few feet away.

"Let's go on the count of three."

Aylin nodded.

"One..."

"Two..."

"Three...!"

The two leaped across, Kaoru grabbing the ledge and Aylin just barely getting hold of it. Kaoru grabbed her right hand and pulled it up to the ledge.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

Aylin pushed herself up and over the ledge, through the window and into Kyoya's room. Kaoru climbing in after, closing the window behind him. They turned around to see Kyoya's back to them, Mya asleep in a recliner, and Honey and Mori sitting on the couch with their backs to them as well.

"Ahem..." Kaoru said.

All four jumped and looked to the two, who to them just magically appeared.

"Aylin, Kaoru, how and when did you get in here?"

"We came in through the window, I see you improved your security. And then we came not that long ago..."

"Okay then. Well what are you doing here?"

"We have a question to ask you guys."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah... Will you all help us in the war against Red Rose?"

"Ah Ayl-chan we'd love to... But Takashi and I can't fight against Rose-chan."

"I know. That's why she's on our side."

"Oh then of course we will! Right Takashi?"

"Ah."

"Yay!" Aylin cheered.

"I'll help." Mya stated.

"WOOT!" Kaoru said, excitedly.

"Kyoya? Please?" Aylin asked.

"I don't know..."

"Please! For Krista!"

"I can't. I have so much stuff to do here... Haruhi and I have to attend a dinner party tonight."

"But you need to help us! Your the only one who can order the guards to help us!"

"I can't Aylin. I'm sorry."

"Kyo-chan!"

"I can't."

"Kyoyaaaaaa!"

"Aylin, Honey, it's not going to work."

"KYOYA/KYO-CHAN! PLEASEEE!"

-Five minutes later-

"PLEASSSE! Honey and Aylin begged.

"Fine!" he said frustrated and rubbing his temples, "You two can be so annoying."

"Yay!" Aylin, Kaoru, and Honey cheered.

"Okay now Kyoya, you have to come with us! But first you need to order some guards to help us!"

He scowled but nodded, "Fine."

"Awesome! Let's go! We'll be back for you guys later!" they said as they left the room with Kyoya.

With Aylin, Kaoru, and Kyoya on the way to the greenhouse

"So where are we going?"

"We're taking you to see Krista."

"Krista's dead Aylin! We've been through this."

"No she isnt! Kaoru and I are going to prove it!"

Kyoya sighed and crossed his arms as they continued walking.

When they arrived Aylin entered and Kaoru held the door open for him. Kyoay just stood there, looking inside, thinking.

"Let's go Kyoya."

Kyoya walked in and Aylin grabbed his hand and pulled him along towards the back, Kaoru following behind, making sure he didnt try to get away.

"Krista! I brought someone!" Aylin called.

"Krista!" Kaoru shouted.

Kyoya stood looking around for his true love, not really expecting her to show up. When he felt a familiar hand on his shoulder he tensed up.

"Kyoya?" Krista questioned, softly.

He turned and saw Krista in the usual white dress with her natural beauty. He felt his heart beat faster and tears start forming in his eyes. He lifted a hand and rested it on her cheek, she placed hers on top of his.

"Krista..." he murmured.

They embraced and they both cried softly. Aylin and Kaoru stood next to each other, watching the scene together, smiling. Kaoru wrapped his arm around Aylin and Aylin rested her head on his arm, smiling even more.

"It's good to see you again Kyoya."

"You as well Krista. I'm sorry I didn't visit sooner, I didn't believe Aylin... Aylin I'm sorry as well."

"It's fine." they both replied.

"So Kyoya is helping with the war."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I promise Blue Rose will win this."

Krista smiled and nodded, "I appreciate it."

"Well let's head out. We need to gather everyone up and prepare."

The two males to the female in charge, who then led them out.

"See you later Krista."

"Bye." Krista said, returning to her seat.

At Sunset, South Alley

"Red Rose. You can come out, we know your there." Aylin said, raising her voice.

Tayler and Hikaru stepped out and all of Blue Rose locked and loaded their guns. Then pointed everything to the two.

"Where are your other members?"

"They're coming." Tayler responded cheekily.

Aylin frowned and looked at her square in the eyes. Kaoru and Hikaru were staring at each other as well. Tayler broke eye contact and looked behind Aylin and Kaoru and noticed all the people they had.

"Where did you find all of those people?!"

"Palace." Kaoru stated.

Kyoya stepped out next to Aylin and looked at her, "We have always been on Blue Rose's side."

Tayler sneered at him and snapped her fingers, making all the other members of Red Rose show up.

"Ready... GO!" Kaoru shouted.

Members and others ran past Kyoya, Aylin, Kaoru, and Rose. Charging towards the rushing Red Rose members. People fell down dead from gun shots almost immediately. Blood was splattering as fast as the bullets whizzing by. Red Rose members were decreasing rather quickly, while Blue Rose numbers were moving down slowly. Aylin smiled and grabbed her bow and an arrow and shot some Red Rose members.

Hikaru stood next to Tayler, watching the war an dodging bullets and arrows. He kept his eyes on Kaoru, who was firing shots at people randomly. He sighed and ran to try to get to him but he was stopped by a kick to the chest, making him loose all the air in him and fall to the ground. He heaved in and out, trying to get air. he looked up to see Honey and Mori standing over him, middle fingers extended towards him, making him flinch and glare at the same time.

"Hikaru. This is pay back for yesterdays incident." Mori muttered darkly, kicking his head.

Honey stepped down onto his back pulled out a sword, pointing it to his back and sliced it then plunged it down. Hikaru screamed loudly but soon stopped as death came to him and his head fell limply to the ground. Mori and Honey walked away, getting back into the fight.

Rose was off using fists and bullets and her knives. Randomly attacking Red Rose members. Soon it was down to just a few Blue Rose people plus Honey, Mori, Rose, Aylin, Kaoru, and Kyoya. They had lost lots of guards and members and Mya. Red Rose was down to few and Tayler. they had lost many, many, many, members and Hikaru.

All fighting had ceased and Aylin had her bow aimed at Tayler, along with Kyoya and his gun. The others were standing ready to attack anyone who came towards them.

"You killed Hikaru... Everything that ever matters to me is ruined by that nasty little bitch Krista!"

"DONT SAY THAT ABOUT HER, TAYLER!" Aylin shouted, furious.

She released on her arrow, which was able to lodge into Tayler's shoulder. She flinched and looked down at it then to Aylin.

"Kill her!" she shouted.

People charged, bullets and arrows came flying... It all happened so fast Aylin was sure she was going to die right there, she just snapped her eyes shut. She felt herself being pulled down and then she heard bodies hit the ground and then opened her eyes. She saw many Red Rose down, she looked around and saw Blue Rose members dead in front of her. She gasped, placing a hand over her mouth.

"They saved me..." She whispered, looking to see who had pulled her down.

Kaoru smiled next to her, "You deserve to live Aylin."

She smiled and rose from her crouched position and aimed her bow again at Tayler. She released and it went straight into her chest. Tayler fell backwards limply, slamming into the ground. Along with the few remaining members as they were shot.

They all went forward towards the deceased. Aylin crouched down next to Hikaru and turned him around, she kissed her hand and placed it on his forehead. She covered his eyes and pulled her hand down, closing his eyes. Kaoru looked down at Hikaru and sniffled slightly.

"Im sorry Hikaru... I'm so sorry... I love you, don't forget that."

Aylin stood up and hugged Kaoru and walked off towards Tayler. She crouched down and did the same she had done to Hikaru. She then went and did the same thing to Mya.

"We'll bury them tomorrow. For now let's just go." Aylin ordered.

The others nodded and so they left. Aylin holding hands with Kaoru, Mori and Honey holding Rose's hands and Kyoya walking along next to them with a few of the guards following behind them.

"It turned out a lot better than I thought." Aylin murmured to Kaoru.

"Why's that?" he questioned.

"I was sure that I was going to die... Or one of you..."

"But we didnt."

"Exactly."

Kaoru kissed her head and they all entered the greenhouse.

"KRISTA! We won! We won!" Aylin shouted.

Krista came out and hugged Aylin and Kaoru tightly.

"Thank you, you two." she smiled.

"Of course Krista."

"Kyoya..." she murmured and then hugged him even tighter, him hugging back.

Rose, Honey, and Mori all smiled and hugged each other tightly, murmuring I love you's to each other.

Aylin and Rose hugged and basically everyone hugged each other.

They all buried the dead bodies off in a field and made proper headstones and sent out messages ot those of the families they knew. After that, Kyoya divorced Haruhi and gave her the kingdom. He then moved up to the North Kingdom, being able to bring the green house with and Krista was able to 'live with' him. Aylin and Kaoru got married and live together in a house close to the palace in the North Kingdom. Mori, Honey, and Rose also moved to the North Kingdom. Getting married after signing many papers and going through several court cases they were allowed to marry. They now take Mori's last name and they all live in a smaller house but still pretty big house but more towards the woods, where they have a dojo type building.

They all lived happily ever after! (So cheesy! But I felt I had to put it there)

-The End-

* * *

><p>Thank you everyone who readreviewed/favorited/alerted this story! I appreciate it! A special thanks to Lietiana for being inspiration and for helping me with typing! Another special thanks to BeyondLawlietL for helping me come up with this story! A whole like eight text pages and it was finally done! And for your continuous support and help with it! You two are amazing! Well that's all for this story! I'll see you some other time! Review please!

And for the last time,

~Hita Says Good Bye~


	21. UpdateSequel Announcement!

**A Prick From A Rose Update!**

Hello Hello! :D Sooooooooo it's finally going to be happening! I don't really know if anyone knew about this or is going to really be excited for it. The story was kind of popular... BUT ANYWAYS, the lovely Sequel is being worked on and will be posted by moi probably sometime next week... Maybe... I'm ending one of my other ongoing stories soon-ish so this will go up in its place so that I'm not just uploading so many stories that it's too ridiculous (which I will admit, it kind of already is...)! So um, yeah! Look forward to that I guess... Also if you havent, why not go ahead and read through this story? I'm pretty proud of it and would like to see it go farther in life!

Until next time!

~Say Bye Bye~


End file.
